


A Really Private Person by Astolat

by sylvansue



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asteroid Collision, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvansue/pseuds/sylvansue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世界末日始于三月的一个星期三。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Private Person by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Really Private Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895526) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 翻译作品：A Really Private Person  
> 作者：Astolat

 

三月中的某个星期三，世界末日初彰其迹。

John端着茶和咖啡甜点走进图书馆时，Finch已经在那里了，他安静地靠在椅子上，十指舒展，搭着扶手。他面前的桌上摞着四本书：《笔迹学》，LT，137。《诅咒图书馆之后》，MA，108。《印刷字典编目规则》，CC，019。而在最顶上的第四本书手掌大小，光滑精装封面，编号为099。

“第四本书里有什么？”John问道，同时将甜甜圈放在桌上。他拿起那本小书。“《暖雾氤氲：云雨双人浴》？我猜猜，这是你给自己选的，Harold。”

“在杜威十进分类法中，分类编号099的书籍以其格式著名，”Finch答道，并没有回应John的玩笑，他盯着电脑屏幕，右手手指飞速敲击键盘。“是机器选出来的。”

John将玩笑抛到一边，他听出了Harold声音中的焦急。“那难道不应该还有两本书么？”

“我们就收到这些号码。”Finch道。

“十二位数字，”John说。“所以说这不是社保号？是外国的身份证号？我想印度在用十二位——”

“哦，我明白了，”Finch突兀地说道。“原来如此。”

John停了下来，看着他，Finch的脸色奇异阴郁。“Harold，怎么回事？”

Harold没有直接回答。“我不确定，”他说，“我不明白为什么是我们收到这个号码，如果这是——如果我的解读是正确的话。但是显然，这确实能说明问题。”他抬起几个手指，又放下了。“机器 **已经** 将这个号码给予过——有关部门，但是他们很自然地跟你想到一块去了。而机器肯定经常给出外国身份号码。我相信他们兴冲冲地查过各种可能性，然而压根没想到这到底是什么。”

“如果这不是外国身份号码，那它是什么？”John问道。

Harold轻轻耸了耸肩。“1371081999是一颗直径大于一千米的近地小行星，人们预计它将于2027年从大概距地球20万英里处擦肩而过。”

John端着咖啡，站定了，疑问道：“为什么机器会给你一颗14年后才飞过地球的小行星编号？”

“我觉得我们最好能找出答案。”Harold说。

这一天中接下来的时间里，他们一直在各种公开的天文望远镜观测数据，几十家天文台和大学的在线信息反馈以及最近两个月中所有小行星的照片中大海捞针。John认为这很像盯梢：强迫自己保持清醒，无视车流经过与头顶太阳升落，紧紧盯着那些细节的变动，比如某个被拉开的窗帘，影子的变化，门被撞上的声音。当他终于从坐落在意大利群山上的某个天文台五周前的一张照片中发现了点东西的时候，他的眼睛已经如进了砂砾一般酸涩疲惫，而他所发现的东西只是几个斑点，看起来更像是显示器上的灰尘。

Harold黑进了那所天文台的数据库，得到了更高分辨率的数据。但就算这样也基本上辨认不出什么，仅仅是那颗小行星一侧的几丝光芒。而且在十五分钟后的下一张照片中，连这些光芒也消失了。他写了一段程序，将小行星的移动轨迹做成一张曲线图，与NASA数据库中其预定轨迹图相对比，小行星一周后变得无法观测——被火星的轨迹所遮掩。

“我并不是个专家，但看起来没什么大事。”John说道，看着Harold屏幕上一个个出现的点，连接成一条从太阳系中穿行而过的虚线，它根本沾不着地球的边。

“确实没什么事，是么？”Harold说。“那为什么……”他停了下来，将第二张，就是那张光芒消失的小行星照片也载入程序，调整了一下亮度；于是一个淡淡的轮廓显示了出来，那是一片在小行星背后出现的庞大阴影，比整个小行星都大。之后开始的光芒变成了一层明亮的火花，阴影与小行星彼此蹭到了一起。“我想137108不是威胁。它看上去像是——第一个受害者。”

Harold将这一天余下的时间花在了寻找第二颗小行星的运行轨迹上，在成百上千张高分辨率图片中搜寻可用的数据。它比之前那颗难找多了，它身影黯淡且移动飞快。朝着地球的方向。

“不是说要转移你的注意力，”John说道，将另一张有第二颗小行星运行轨迹的图片扔进Harold的共享文件夹，“不过你觉得我们能在这件事儿上 **做** 点什么吗？你的财务预算里能包括一颗火箭和几枚战术核弹么？”

“我已经在你那只能称之为武器狂热的癖好上让步了很多，Mr. Reese，”Harold说道，“但是我的底线绝不包括 **核武器** 。”他狠狠瞪了John一眼；John朝他无辜地眨了眨眼睛： **你在说谁，我吗？想要一颗自己的核弹？没有啊，从来没这么想过。** 他在Harold眯起眼睛的时候咧嘴笑了。

“无论发生什么情况都不行，”Harold补充道，“虽然说我确实在未来小行星矿业开采方向有所投资——”

“你当然有。”John咕哝道，又被瞪了一眼。

“——我也不认为我们能自己解决这次的威胁，”Harold把话说完。“这种情况下，只要将这个信息想法交给相关部门，我们的任务就结束了。幸运的是，这种威胁并不是没人想到过：NASA早就开始做应对近地天体撞击的太空防御预案了。我只粗略读过一点这方面的内容，但是以我所知解决方案应该很简单。只要有七分钟的延迟就能将一次确定无疑的撞击变成擦肩而过。”

“你觉得我们能让那些人听进去一个匿名提示么？”John问道。

“对此我已经有了一定想法。”Harold说道。

他将所有数据集中打包起来，包括那些低分辨率的小行星轨道图，定位点，他的程序所做出的曲线图，并将其用电子邮件寄给亚利桑那大学的Dr. Roth。“这人有过很多次什么研究都没参与却在他研究生的论文上署名第一作者的记录，而且其中很多论文大方向都不一样，”Harold说，朝John扬起一条眉毛。“我估计他不会特别认真地去找原作者。”

他给Dr. Roth打了个电话，以一个业余天文爱好者Michael Smith的身份留下一条听起来惊慌胆怯、磕磕绊绊、犹豫不决的语音留言。“我觉得我肯定是错了。但是我想——我在上个月的A&A上看过您的论文——无论如何，我想请您看一眼这个——而且——而且就算是真的，我也要说我——我不想——一点也不想——让别人 **知道** 是我——我宁可不署名。”

John坐回椅子上，注视着Harold，对他的表演露出微笑：满分。当然了，Harold确实不打算署名这一点也有利于他的演出。Harold叹了口气，没有留下联系方式就挂上了电话，转过来面对John，“我们等着看看Dr. Roth会不会打开那个邮件。”他说道，“不过我猜我们的工作已经结束了。”

Roth两个小时之后打开了那个文件，然后开始给许多天文学家打电话。第二天，机器给了他们一个新的号码。John认为这就相当于一句“谢谢，别人会接手了”，于是他在接下来的五天和两个号码的任务中将这件事情完全抛之脑后。

John在走回图书馆的路上，甩了甩酸痛的手腕——刚才那个POI是真心不想让他拿到枪——但就在此时，他发现有许多人驻足在人行道上，低头查看手机；而街角的那个带露天咖啡馆的酒吧陷入了诡异的安静中，人们手里攥着啤酒瓶，从桌边站起来盯着酒吧里的电视，电视里正直播着一个站在讲台前的高个，雪白头发的男人的新闻发布会，画面下文字显示 **Roth** **博士，亚利桑那大学** 。

“Harold，”他开口道。

“是的，我在看CNN的电视直播，”Harold的声音在他耳中响起。“上来吧。”

那不是小行星：那是一颗彗星——官方命名为Roth彗星——在众多的粉饰婉言之中，John分辨出三条主要信息：彗星大概直径为两英里，时速60英里，六个月后将撞到地球上。

 

#

号码在逐渐变少，虽然这座城市已经开始失控。电视上播出了无数的新闻发布会，政客们与穿着制服的高级官员一起做出各种承诺，NASA的科学家画出各种复杂详尽的图表来解释肯定会平安无事以及他们将如何做到这一点，但是事实上许多人根本不信，也许他们只是需要一个合理的动机来为所欲为。

“你没事吧？”Harold说着，站起身来。John回来了，头上包扎着衬衫的一角：他被一个碎瓶子击中了。“坐下来，怎么了，我在噪声中什么都听不到。”

“St. Patrick’s发生了骚乱，”John说，仰头靠在椅背上以便于Harold处理伤口。“头上的伤口总是显得危险：这没看上去那么严重。”

“要我说这种说法的弹性相当大，”Harold的声音中有尖刻的边缘，他用酒精棉将John头上结痂的鲜血清理干净。“Ms. Jameson怎么样了？”

“她比较激动，”John干巴巴地回答道。“她在人们砸碎了橱窗玻璃后闯进了珠宝店，因为拿了三条钻石项链被抓。抱歉，Harold；不过现在可不是进行预谋犯罪的好时候。”

Harold给他上完了药，打了个蝴蝶绷带。John坐了起来，叹了口气。Jameson是这周的第一个号码。Harold沉重地坐到了John的对面，他桌前的椅子上，

“今天城里还有四起骚乱，”他说道。“下曼哈顿区停电了半个小时，电话网络也断过一会儿。”

“如果物资水电断供了，我们有什么准备措施么？”John问道。

“哦，我有一条卫星通讯热线，也有足够的丙烷燃料能坚持很久，真到了那种时候的话，”Harold道。“我想食物和水反而是更成问题。”

“我们应该开始储备物资了，”John说道，“罐头食品还有其他应急储备什么的。”他从沙发上站起来。“走吧，有一辆运货卡车正在往40号大街上的D’Agostino超市里开。”

Harold与他一起沉默地走向那家超市。两名警察站在超市门口，神情忧虑；John朝他们点点头，被他们警惕冷硬地打量了两眼：在出现了争夺物资所引发的打斗之后，市长在每个超市门口都布置了警力。John装满了推车，许多瓶佳得乐运动饮料，一包包的混装饮品组合，几盒标准大小的垃圾袋，一些漂白净水剂，水果干和坚果，罐头食品，许许多多的罐头食品，大袋的颗粒狗粮，还有架上最后一盒Entenmann牌巧克力味甜甜圈。所有东西比平常贵了至少五倍。

在收款台前面有个浑身绷紧的大块头男人，拿着一堆婴儿食品和牛奶，与收银员争执价格问题的音调越来越高，大吼着这是敲诈勒索；超市经理已经从办公室出来了，门外的警察也已经转过身来。“打扰一下，”Harold说：“让我来吧。”他递给收银员几百块钱。Harold朝着那个男人微笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛，看上去严肃而聪慧，丝毫不带有威胁性。“我也有个侄女，”他说道。“我相信你的孩子想让你回家；不值得在这儿动手。”

大块头的男人脸红了起来，低声说了句谢谢，拿着他的东西走了；大家都松了口气。超市经理甚至允许Harold连购物车一起买下来以示感激。因此他们很轻松地推着这么多东西回了图书馆。

John随后又将购物车卖给了最近的五金商店，换回了更多的物资。他用空书柜的架子把一层的窗户钉死。Harold在楼梯间看着John忙碌，道，“我去做点吃的，” 然后上了楼。而趁着Harold做饭的时候，John在楼梯上布置了几处简单的绊线，如果事先不知道的话基本上看不出来。他还给他买的所有空桶中灌满了干净的自来水，并把它们放到某组书柜后一个照不到光的角落里。

他们在工作区的一张桌子上吃完了饭，之后一起回到后面有大气垫床的屋子里躺下休息。Bear在Harold的另一侧，John最喜欢的那把手枪放在他的枕头底下。都不用讨论。他们都知道谁也不会离开。

第二天没有新号码出现。Harold摇了摇头。“我怀疑只要事情不解决，我们就不会收到什么号码的。”他评论道。

John点点头，然后给Carter打了个电话。“有没有我能帮忙的地方？”他问她；而他在电话里听到周边乱成一片。

“见鬼，你能帮忙的地方太多了，”Carter说道。“我们相当确定今晚的发射后会有更多的暴乱：因为不管发射出不出问题，大多数酒吧里都会直播的。穿戴好防护用具，到Lex与30号大街交汇处与我们汇合。”

发射很顺利；随即醉醺醺的兴奋人群蜂拥至大街上，砸车，瓶子扔的到处倒是。John与根本顾不上问他名字的警察们肩并肩合作着，把醉得最厉害的那几个关进警车，挤进大街上斗殴出现的地方，为救护车、救火车等车辆清理出能通行的道路。

等到John精疲力竭地回到图书馆时已经是凌晨五点了，升起的太阳才让街道上消停了下来。然而一阵巨大的恐惧让他在门口停了下来。门上的锁被砸碎了，门口处有血迹，还有东西从里面顶着门——他用尽全身力气才把它打开。“Harold!”他大喊道，把椅子推到一边，听见楼上的Bear叫了起来；他上了楼梯才发现Harold从后面的屋子里转了出来，衣着狼狈，袖子也绾了起来。

“我们没事，”Harold说道，把他的手放在脸上。“一伙斗殴的醉鬼强砸开了锁，不过Bear把他们逼退了。你在外面一直坚持到这个点？”

“没错。”John道，感觉又开始呼吸了。

他再也没出去过这么长时间。John将大门换成钢制的，上面加了三把重型锁还有一条门闩，这样Harold可以在他出去的时候栓住门。他在周边的十个街区内巡逻，出手制止所见到的斗殴和抢劫，但不再走得更远了。

Harold黑进了交通录像系统，这可以让John知道应该去哪儿，什么地方有小规模的暴力行为发生。然而大多数时候，他们与其他人一样等待着。偏转彗星的行动还有一周就要开始。

官方对这次行动的解读很简单：快速发射飞船到指定地点，然后有不止一次机会能够偏转彗星。这艘飞船——阿尔忒弥斯一号，上面载有超过100兆吨级的核武器——将一路跟随着彗星。一共有三次发射窗口。

第一次尝试失败了。

 

#

在纽约时间清晨5点的时候，失败的消息被有人从卡纳维拉尔角（美国佛罗里达州东部空军和航天基地）召开的某个巨型国际会议中泄露了出来；等到John醒来的时候，Harold刚刚从他身边惊醒。总统下达了戒严令。

他们在桌边吃了早餐，一起观看新闻报道。CNN严厉指责Roth博士和依然保持信心的Wernecke将军，但他们也请了另外一位嘉宾，一个高个子的瘦脸男人，他是加州理工学院的Gervaise博士。他在Wernecke将军重复“已经预料到了初次失败，他们也一直在收集数据，如此仓促的发射有所依据”到第四遍之前一直沉默不语——之后Gervaise彻底爆发了。

“看在无论他妈什么见鬼的份上，”他大喊起来，电视台没来得及屏蔽掉这句话，“这都是 **胡说八道** 。这完全是——胡说八道！”他猛地挥舞了下手臂。Wernecke坐直了，开始皱眉，而主持人Anderson Cooper（美国著名记者，主持人）已经凑近了，提醒道：“Gervaise博士。”但为时已晚；Gervaise **继续** 说了下去。

“这 **哔——的** 不是个电影！” Gervaise大吼。他用一只手狠狠地拍了下桌子。“你们能明白这个问题的严峻性吗？我们不能只顾着朝那东西扔核弹，那样的话它只会炸成往我们这儿飞的十七八个小彗星，然后其中就必然有能撞上我们的，我们就都死定了。我们没法一次搞定，因为那样行不通：这颗彗星和曼哈顿一样大，而且时速高达六十英里。”

“有三次发射窗口，你们想知道为什么只有三次么？因为那东西也一直在转，而只有在那三次发射窗口的时间里，那颗彗星朝着阿尔忒弥斯一号地方的大小才够让飞船向它同时发射多枚核弹头，这样才可能拦下那颗彗星。况且这些核弹头也必须以特别精准的时刻就位，引爆的时候也要特殊控制，让它们形成连锁爆炸反应从而改变彗星整个的系统动量方向——所以你们看，如果我们有五 **年时间** ，就能搞定，那样的话我们来得及进行模拟运算，还能设计一个计算系统，但我们压根没有这五年。所以第一次尝试失败了，第二次发射也成功不了，至于第三次的时候，那就只能把核弹头都扔出去然后祈求上天保佑了。地球上所有人都只剩四个月好活，人们有权利知道真相。”Gervaise站了起来，走出了演播室。

一小时后，Carter打来电话。

“我很抱歉要麻烦你们——”她说道，声音尖而破碎。

“出什么事了？”John说，他听到了她的哽咽。

“Taylor刚刚打来电话，”她说。“他学校里基本上没人了，为了抢电器店，几个街头帮派在那儿进行大规模火并，就在校园里。Taylor还有几个孩子躲在一间教室里；他们身边没有别人了。”她停顿了一下，低声继续道，“那个辖区也没有警力了。”

“我去那边找你，”John说道。他带上了催泪弹和一支冲锋枪。Harold看着他，脸色苍白。“我回来之前别给人开门。”John对他说。Harold点点头。

那些帮派的人马和火力都太足了，帮派里的混混们都陷于巨大的恐惧不可自拔，同时还自欺欺人以为这就是生活在大片里的感觉。走廊里已经躺了六具尸体。John在前面，Carter给他掩护，他们又干掉了八个。他本来只想打膝盖，可有个靠着一组沉重的金属更衣柜的家伙一直在拿他们当作靶子，John只好爆了他的头。之后他一脚踹开那间教室的门，看见了Taylor和六个十几岁的孩子在一起，孩子们用翻过来的课桌当作路障，躲在后面，手里还攥着剪刀和订书器。

他们顺着进来时清理出来的路线原路返回，然而外面大街上的情况不比里面的灾难好多少：人行道上到处都是粉碎的玻璃，具具尸体，晕染开的滩滩血迹。孩子们吓得无声抽泣。John和Carter两人将他们全部塞进Carter那辆警车的后座里，把他们一个个送回家。最终只剩下Taylor和一个女孩，Lin，她住在Bronx的一个寄养家庭中，并不想回去。Carter从后视镜中看着他们，面色阴郁。John明白她在想什么：这座城市亟需每一名还在坚持工作的优秀警察，可她的儿子也需要她，另一个孩子也得有人照顾——

John打开了耳机。“Harold？我们这儿需要一个就在附近的安全屋。一个安全系数高点的地方。”

一阵沉默；John都开始怀疑是不是手机信号又断了的时候，“把他们带到这儿来吧。”Harold的声音响起。

John安静了下来。然后他开口道，“这就过去。”随即转身告诉Carter地址。

等他们艰难地穿过了堵得水泄不通的布鲁克林大桥，终于抵达之后，Fusco已经到了图书馆，正在与他的孩子和前妻一起在期刊区搭帐篷。“那么，这就是蝙蝠洞（蝙蝠侠的秘密基地，比喻）？”Carter进来的时候对John淡淡地问了句，不过当Taylor和Lin前去挪开第三层的书架后，她在前往辖区执勤之前，Carter走到Harold的书桌面前，对着他们两个人，说了：“谢谢。”

在她离开后，John看着Harold。“你想让我把Grace接过来么？”

Harold双手悬停在键盘上。他没有回头。“她上周就回到弗吉尼亚州她母亲家里了。当时——她家电力系统出了点问题，同时她母亲的车也出了点——技术故障——”

John点点头。

Leon在当天深夜过来了，Shaw在第二天早上也来了，眯着眼睛，神色中带着好战的意味，随身还带来了足够用六个月的碘酒片。她与John一起出去寻找食物等储备物资，也确实带回来了更多的食品、生活必需品，以及一家人：当时这个叫Elisa Vasquez的女人在户外用品商店注意到了他们拿了多少东西，然后跌跌撞撞地朝他们走来，绝望地坚持抓住John的胳膊不放。“我还有三个孩子，现在都没处可去，我们的食物马上就都吃光了。拜托，求求您，求求您了。”

Shaw瞪了他一眼，摇了摇头。John清楚他应该直接拒绝并拽开她的手；但在这时，Harold声音在他的耳畔响起，如同轻柔赐福，“去带她和她的孩子一起回来吧，就算他们家里还剩的物资不多，也尽量都带回来。”当John将他们领回来之后，Harold又把他派了出去，让他去接Monica Jacobs回来。IFT给所有雇员都放了假，告诫他们就呆在家里，不要参与城中的暴乱。然而Harold却发现，Monica和她的姨妈依然被堵在距一间他们二十个街区外的狭小公寓里。

图书馆足够他们所有人住下来，甚至还能有点个人隐私的空间，虽然说对将近二十个人的日常需求来说卫生间有点不够用。不过他们对沐浴和马桶冲水进行了定量配给，也有足够的食物和水能坚持到——还能坚持到的日子里。

几天之后，事态趋于平静。暴乱者和劫掠者们的力气也耗得差不多了，越来越多的警察和消防员回归了工作岗位。在曼哈顿情况甚至可以称得上还不算太糟糕。虽然很多人依然没有上班，但是街头的公开斗殴暴动已经消失了。国民警卫队开始支援纽瓦克市和布法罗市。

John继续巡逻，是有部分地区的交通录像系统还不能正常运行，不过Harold仍然能监控周边的绝大多数地区，John也在修复那些损毁的设备。Leon和Monica都在帮Harold一起工作；一次John把一个位于麦迪逊与40号大街交汇处，被人拽掉了电源的摄像头归复原位时，他问了句，“怎么样？”

“看上去不错。”Monica的声音飘进他的耳朵，John停顿了一下，他的直觉在发出警告。

当天晚上他说他要早点上床休息，其实却从后楼梯绕了下来，在后门处等着。而半个小时后，一辆车停了过来，车窗用的是防弹玻璃，副驾驶席上还放着一把枪，司机把车停下，降下窗抽烟，那是个熊一样的体型的俄裔男人，看上去曾经进行过长时间拳击。John盯着他，却没从阴影的遮蔽中出去。然而几分钟后，Harold一瘸一拐地走出了门，随身带着一个不大的笔记本电脑包。

“连声再见都不说就走了？我觉得很受伤啊，Harold。”John从他身后开口道，迈步出来。

Harold并不十分吃惊，只是他的肩膀耷了下来。他转过身，面向John。“我很抱歉，”他说道。“我本想让Monica来告诉你——”他住口了。

“是因为机器，”John继续道，注视着他的面容。“你认为机器能在偏转彗星的行动里起上作用。”

“没错。”Harold承认。“如果将机器改造一下，就能起作用。但是——”他抬起一只手，又落下了。“我只能在 **当地** 做到这一点。在机器核心服务器的物理地址。”

“好吧，”John说道。“那我们走吧。”

“你不明白，John。”Harold说道。“我不知道服务器到底在什么地方，而哪怕我知道，我也不认为它会没有严密的安保。不可能——完全没有 **强行闯入** 的希望。更来不及进行必要的改造。我是——”他咽了口口水，“我是要去自投罗网。去向Control自投罗网。”

“好啊，”John道。“我知道了，Harold，我们出发吧。”

Harold盯着他。“你不会以为他们事后能 **放** 我们 **走** 吧。”

John耐心地回答道，“不，Harold，我没这么以为。”

Harold的面容在颤抖，显得茫然无措。“John，”他开口道。“John，你跟着我去一点意义都没有。你什么都做不——你这样只会是跟我一起去死。”

不过机器的控制者并不会杀掉Harold：但他们会把他锁进暗室里进行折磨，而且如果他们还没折磨Harold到他交出了机器全部控制权的地步的话，那些人会想出各种花样一直拷打折磨下去。John望向Harold，看得出Harold一样什么都明白，即使他没有宣之于口。

但事情仍有一线机会。在Harold完成改造，使机器能够拯救世界之前，政府不会冒险出手。那些人会等，假装他们感激涕零，而在那一刻之前，他们会顺遂Harold的一切要求——包括他的宠物一般的前CIA特工。此时则会有一刻，当Harold完成了改造，当只有他明白事情成功结束了而其他人仍不知情的那一刻，有一线机会——他们可以共同赴死。

“这不算我的第一选择，”John答道。“但是也行。”

Harold僵住了。“John。”他说道。

John伸手将笔记本电脑包从他手里拿走，穿过人行道，走向那辆车。他打开车门，站在那里静静等待。“来吧，Harold。拯救世界的时候到了。”

 

#

Foley特别检察官看上去像个好人，个头很大，显得十分友好，面上一直挂着微笑。人们绝想不到他会是以下令杀人为日常工作一部分的那种人。他的握手有力，眼神清澈，热情地抓着John的肩膀，声线圆润低沉，当他的语气中表现出信任并降低音量时，人们会不由自主地想要侧耳倾听。“我不认为这对你还有什么意义，但是我要对鄂尔多斯发生的事情表示抱歉，”他说道。“我得承认，John，能搞明白你在纽约做什么真让人松了一大口气。我们当时愈发担忧你的情况，不过显然，从某种程度上讲，目前的状况——让我们又站在了一起。”他露出了一个有点扭曲的微笑。“虽然说实话，我不觉得我们的分歧能因这件事情而解决。”

John抑制住想要赞美他谈话技巧的冲动。“我也没指望过。”他说。

在车上花了五分钟，弄明白Finch除了代码什么都不会说，而且就算Harold自己到了机器所在的地方也会如此之后，特别检察官就把目标转向了John。检察官甚至尝试过直接与Harold谈论天气，然而收到的回应只是被Harold看了一眼；然后Harold立刻又扭头望向窗外。

这种做法对Harold有利，然而John知道他并不是故意为之。Harold只是——什么都不在乎了。

Harold在整个旅程中只在特别检察官办公楼门口台阶的底下停下过一次。当时华盛顿纪念碑和广场就在他们身后，面前台阶之上的大门则通往那座黑暗的建筑，金属探测器和安保人员都清晰可见。Harold停了下来，双臂在身侧不动，抬头望去。“John，你真的确定你不想回去么？”

“我确定。”John的话语落地，然后一切就开始了。Harold径直走了进去，找到安保，然后开口道：“我是来见Foley特别检察官的。我并没有事先预约。”

他们最终大概花了一个小时才见到检察官本人。Harold一点点透露出足够见到每名试图阻拦他们的人的上级的信息，直到最后，他对Foley的副手如此说道，“请原谅，时间此刻至关重要。请告诉特别检察官，它不是Nathan造的，是我。我相信他会想见我的。”

特别检察官 **确实** 想见Harold。他看了看John，听了听Harold的简单解释，之后打了几个电话，接下来他们就上路了。他没说他们要去什么地方，John也没打算问。这都不重要了。

Hersh特工现在坐在走廊的一侧，从他们一起上车开始，他的目光就没从John身上离开过。在车库见到他的时候，John泰然自若地打了个招呼，“最近怎么样？”Hersh连笑容都吝惜一个。有的人失败后总会很敏感。

这也没关系。John估摸着到时候会是Hersh动手干掉他，他也不需要他犹豫不决。

“我想不怎么样，”Foley说道，声音亲切低沉，就算飞机引擎声也掩盖不住。“我相信在过去的几周所发生的事情让大家都很疲惫——”

“检察官，”John开口，厌倦了这种充斥着潜台词的对话，“让我给你省点时间吧。绝大多数人知道的是Nathan Ingram的名字，而人们对Harold的名字一无所知。你觉得要不是为了拯救这个世界，他会向 **你们** 自投罗网么？”

Foley住口了，他随即轻轻喷了口气，感觉像被逗乐了。“有道理。”他说道。之后他注视着John，目光稳稳。John得承认，这家伙 **真** 够可以的。因为即使John知道他到底是什么样的人，如果有可能的话他会对Harold做出什么事情来，他的目光仍力指人心。

“他能做到么？”

John断然道，“他可以。”

之后Foley就没再打扰他。John坐回他挨着机舱过道的座位，Harold在他身旁，一本书放在腿上，却没有翻开。那本书已经很旧了，破破烂烂，书页的角都折了，书脊也裂了，书的名称是《基地》。John一年前左右曾经见过Harold在读这本书。此刻，Harold目光一片空白，肩膀缩着，显得蜷留在自己的世界里；他的双唇抿成一条线，看上去安静而严峻。John没有去跟他交谈，只是靠在座位上并将肘部放在扶手上，这样他们的手臂能够触碰到彼此。Harold稍微放松了一点；他随即合上了眼睛睡着了。John没闭过眼。

飞机飞了将近六个小时。夜色中他们在某个机场降落，这个地方气候温暖，但知道这一点也并不能排除多少可能的所在地，因为已经是六月初了。停机坪上，另一辆车正等着他们，有士兵护卫。他们被礼貌而彻底地搜了身，有人拿走了John的手枪和两把匕首，假装没注意到他西装夹克衬里中的剃须刀片——标准的CIA做法——并且确实没发现他藏在皮带接缝里的金属丝，这种手段是John一次在酒吧里从一名韩国特工那里学到的。一切都在按他计划进行。

上车后他们又走了三个小时的高速，穿行在平坦、毫无特征的国土上，偶尔有几辆拖拉机挂车或者轿车迎面呼啸而过：亚利桑那、科罗拉多、犹他、内华达、加利福尼亚，也许他们经过了其中的某个州或者某几个州。右侧的天际下阴影隐隐绰绰，那是轮廓锋锐鲜明的群山。John欣赏了一阵从身旁掠过的风景，随后转回身，面向前方坐正。他身旁的Harold一动不动。

输电塔组的出现揭示出了他们即将抵达。几十座输电塔层层围拢，形成一个套着一个的同心圆，车继续往里开，穿过了一道铁丝网的围栏，许多红字警告标识，泛光灯和多座哨塔，一个低矮而占地面积广大的建筑群出现在他们身后。停车场则特别小。

一名紧张不安的主管过来接他们，反反复复地检查所有人的身份，笨嘴拙舌地努力完成明显是上级的命令，磕磕绊绊地以John没有权限这种蹩脚的理由坚持要拦下John不让他进去——Harold理都没理他，他直接转过身对着Foley以一种John所听过的最冷酷而不耐烦的音调开口道：“别浪费我的时间了。”

Foley看了他一眼，之后一只手轻轻挥了挥，示意对方不再折腾，主管立刻住了嘴，脸色通红，带着他们从米色的前台区穿行而进。

John本来以为这会是个安静的地方，除了服务器的运行声音之外别无他响，然而他没把空调声考虑进去，那是一种低沉稳定的轰鸣，完全掩盖了他们的脚步声。服务器组成黑色的阵列，他们排成一列，从机箱间狭窄的过道中穿过，许多冷蓝色的指示灯闪耀不停。Hersh特工走在John的身后，而四名士兵跟在Hersh身后，另两名士兵走在Harold前面。技术主管领头而行，间或试图与Foley说上几句，他的声音高亢而摇摆不定，然而背景环境中的噪音使其显得含糊不清。

这个地方给John的感觉和他去过的其他地方都不一样，它压根就不像个适合人类存在的地方。这儿也没多少人，他一路只在某条岔道上瞥见过一个人影，那人正在一个敞开盖的机箱旁忙碌。John当时碰了碰Harold的肘部，Harold扫了那边一眼，“在换出了故障的元件吧，我估计。”他这样道。

他们走了五分钟才到了里面，那是一间在别的地方大小都能当服务器机房的屋子。大概有50个机箱摆在里面，屋子正中央有一台小型工作站，三块显示屏，一副键盘，一个摄像头，一只小型无线话筒，还放了一把椅子，这些设备上所有的电线都连到最近的那台服务器机箱上。

“先生，我按照您的指示做了，但是您得明白，我们连一个对话框都打不开。”技术主管边开门边对Foley说道。“我们试过——”他在看见Foley慑人目光中的锐利怒火时顿了一下，然后又勉力试着张了一次嘴，“系统不接受输入——”

主管把门打开了。“请让一下，”Harold开口说道。他直接走到椅子那里坐下，然后面向显示器。“你能看见我吗？”

“可以。”一个计算机合成的声音从廉价的扬声器中响起。Foley僵在当场，技术主管盯着Harold的后背目瞪口呆。

“很好，”Harold说道。“我是谁？”

“管理员。”机器说道。

“你看到在场的授权操作者了吗？”Harold问道。

“James Roger Foley特别检察官。”机器答道。

“好的，”Harold说道。“Foley检察官，你授权进行系统改造么？”

Foley沉默了一会，然后道，“我授权。”

“系统改造已被授权。”机器说道。Harold敲了几下键盘，一组窗口弹了出来，内容空白，光标在闪烁。他开始键入。

过了几分钟，技术主管开始慢慢往Harold身旁凑，从他的肩膀上方探头往里看，动作几乎就如同他是身不由己地被一根栓绳拽了过去一样。John承认连他自己都钦佩不已。他原来见过Harold写代码，但他们那时候的工作通常只是为了寻找漏洞，黑进系统或者写个小程序，工具。这一次则完全不同：七个窗口上的代码像拔地而起的摩天大楼一般层叠而上，测试循环往复，一行行的可执行语句迅速生成。窗口快速地在彼此间跳转，Harold轮流切换，每一次都为整体程序的构成新增一块砖石。

“Mr. Finch，”Foley检察官开口，他终于意识到Harold直接一头扎进程序之中了。“你能解释一下你在做什么吗？”

“不能。”Harold答道。

“他在架构一个神经网络。”技术主管解释。

“不是。”Harold说道。

两人面上满是挫败之情。Foley扫了他们一眼，John明白他正在抑制自己的恼怒与挫败感，仅因为Harold很有可能拯救这颗星球。John面无表情， **我只是个打手，对不起了** ，他暗暗得意地笑了。

又过了片刻，Foley走出了这间机房，技术主管也随他离开了，John往Harold的方向靠了靠。“干得怎么样，Finch？”

“还算挺快的，”Harold说道。“要是没人打扰还能更快。”

“也许过一阵就有人了。”John回复道，音调愈发柔和，然后撤了几步，又退了回去。他感觉的到Hersh正在一眼不眨地盯着他，身旁还有六名紧张不安的士兵正在四处打量这些设备。那些士兵们确实应该感到不安，John怀疑他们谁都再也回不了家了。不管到时候是他自己要干掉他们，或者就是Hersh将他们灭口。他们看上去都特别年轻。John不打算仔细看他们的面容。他不想非得干掉忠于自己光荣职守的士兵来逃出生天。但是他也不会因此就不去救Harold。

他对打扰的预测是正确的。大约两个小时之后，Foley又回来了，这回身边还跟着两个极客类的人物，这两个人都戴着厚厚的眼镜，脸上表情中混杂着怀疑和怨忿。John确信，一度曾有过一个由所有能用钱招募到的精英组成的程序员团队试图去掌控机器，他敢打赌，这两个家伙就是当年的失败者之一。

那两个人都带来了无线键盘和平板屏幕。“Mr. Finch，”Foley说道，“鉴于时间紧迫且容不得一点错误，我想我们最好加几个人一起合作。”他转身指示那两个人。“请联入网。”

Harold叹了口气，推开了椅子。“不管怎么说，我正好要休息一下。最好还有点吃的和咖啡。盥洗室在什么地方？”

“啊，”技术主管张口，惊慌地望向Foley，看上去像是他们没指望这么轻松就达到了目标。“我可以——带你过去？”

Foley犹豫了一下，皱了皱眉，然后点头同意。John紧跟着Harold，Hersh尾随着他。他们用了十分钟才从设备中穿行了出来，走到了盥洗室和休息室的位置。那里的冰箱里存着几包日式拉面，几块水果烘饼还有剩下来的中餐，Harold毫不迟疑地拿来就吃，他还煮了满满一壶特浓咖啡：先煮一整壶普通咖啡，把这壶咖啡当水来用，加上新的咖啡粉，再煮一遍。

“喝咖啡了？”John迷惑不解地向Harold问道，Harold已经猛地喝完了第一杯，现在正捧着第二杯，嗅着咖啡的香味，如同在进行宗教般的体验。

“一般情况下避免咖啡因的摄入意味着在我真正需要刺激的时候它会更起作用，”Harold答道。“我 **真的** 很怀念这个。”

他喝完了第三杯咖啡，回到了开始的工作间里。屋子里的程序员和Foley的神情看上去更挫败且沮丧了。其中一个家伙坐在Harold的椅子上，敲着他的键盘，但是显示屏上一片漆黑。“请让一下。”Harold彬彬有礼，也毫不客气，那个人不情愿地站起身来。Harold坐了下来，把他的咖啡放在桌上。而显示屏在他手还没碰到键盘的时候就自动亮了起来。

Foley瞥了摄像头一眼。Harold又叹了口气。“我向你们保证，如果机器核实不了我的身份， **连我** 它也不会让在这里操作。现在，我还要在这里至少工作三十小时，还不包括中间睡觉休息两次。因此如果你们不介意的话，请别费心再试图渗透攻破系统了。”

“你到底在 **干什么** ？”一名程序员冲口而出。“你编写的程序就——一半像是基础硬件驱动，另一半就是 **伪码** ——都不是可编译的语言，你那屏幕上的语句自相矛盾——”

Harold停了一下，回身上下看了看他。“你是说你跟不上我的思路吗？”

“我当然跟得上！”那名程序员说道。

“那这思路里显然不包括让人理解不了的地方。”Harold回应。他又转回身来，头也不回地说道：“检察官，到我休息的时候，我需要一个单间，一张过得去的床垫还有一个低一点的枕头。如果你现在去安排这些的话能节约不少时间。”

Foley脸色几乎没变，只有下颌上的一块肌肉抽动了一下。“没问题。”他温声道。

Harold又连续工作了十二小时，期间只在去洗手间与吃饭的时候顺做休息。在那之后，他深吸了口气，起身将椅子推回原位。“好吧，”他说道。“我现在要去睡八个小时。”

基本上所有人都不由自主地松了一口气。在刚才最后的几个小时里，有几个士兵在拼命眨眼以保持清醒，而甚至连Foley都显得疲惫不堪。John扫了Hersh一眼，果然期待值不能太高了，Hersh仍然在紧盯着他，毫不妥协，目光锐利。

按照先前的要求，他们被护送到另一栋建筑中的一个小房间里。房间装修简单，有一张双人大床，一个梳妆台，桌子上有一部电话，一台电视。“晚安。”Foley对他们说道，然后就撞门离开了。John随手解开那条藏有致命武器的皮带，在屋子里四下寻找窃听器，直到Harold一边用一条手巾擦干面颊，一边从浴室里出来的时候。John听见他开口道：“哦，不用那么麻烦。请保障我们的隐私。”Harold对着空气补充道。

“这就行了？”John问道。

“对。”Harold的语气中带着疲惫，坐在床的一侧。他已经解开了领带，脱下了西装外套，把它们挂在了椅背上。“实际上，是今天成果的附加作用。”

“你到底在做 **什么** ？”John问道。“Foley就等着你管他要NASA研究团队的机密数据呢，可你看上去什么数据都不用。”

“嗯，我用不着，”Harold说道。“如果我想用什么数据，我直接让机器给我。所有NASA的数据机器都可以给我们提供。不过，我是在——”他顿了一下，蹙起了眉，然后挥了挥手。“用最简单的话来说：我在教机器怎么操控更广泛的机械自动系统。”

John皱了下眉。“这是什么意思？”

“可能我的话里这事听起来挺容易，”Harold干巴巴地说道。“机器知道怎么收集几乎无穷无尽的 **输入信息** ——比如电话记录、电视节目、电子邮件，这种感知数据——而且也知道怎么将这些输入处理转化成有价值的预言提示。但是机器的操控能力，或者说是功能性输出能力被限制在最低范畴。只能微调一下摄像头的角度什么的。”他的唇角一弯。“或者打个公共电话。”

“所以你是在教它怎么操控——阿尔忒弥斯号飞船上的那些引擎还有导弹？”John说道。“可那你难道不需要这次偏转行动中的信息么？”

“哦，不用。”Harold答道。“这是那几千名全世界最高水平的软件工程师和系统管理员正在做的事情，是他们想要建立这样一个操控系统。如果那些人完得成的话，他们肯定这么做。而我不是，我在教机器怎么 **学会** 操控一个机械自动系统——换句话说，教给它我是怎么学会编程控制这种系统，如何写出有针对性的命令集的。一旦机器学会了这一点，它就可以自己弄明白阿尔忒弥斯号的控制系统，比人类掌握的速度快得多。然后——”他轻轻耸了耸肩，“机器就能去执行偏转彗星行动了。”

“你有多确定这么做行得通？”John问道。

“我确定的程度跟我希望你没来的程度一样深，”Harold说道。“现在还不晚，John，我想对你来说是可以躲开警卫，回到正常生活中去——”

“Harold，如果你老想这样甩掉我，你就真伤害到我的感情了。”John说道。“睡吧。”

片刻之后，Harold点点头。他脱下鞋子，仰面躺在床上，闭上了眼睛，几乎是一下子就睡着了。John一盏盏地关上灯，给他盖上一条毯子，然后和衣并肩躺在Harold身边。他合上了眼睛。房间静谧无声，Harold身体温热，在他的身侧散发出暖意。John在Harold身边蜷缩起来，把一只手放到他的胸膛上，覆盖着他扑通扑通的心跳声。John只允许自己放纵到这个程度。

 

#

第二天，Harold停止工作之前只干了七个小时。于是Foley开口道，“Mr. Finch——”

“我已经把目前能做的都做了，”Harold生硬地打断他的话。“核心程序已经完成了。现在机器需要循环运算十小时，在这段时间里将新写的代码整合进系统里并增殖复制写入服务器。在那之后，我会对它的状态进行一次评估，然后至少还要再重复一遍这个过程，不过那时候就用不了这么长时间了。再然后的话，就依情况而定到底需不需要第三遍重复这个过程。”

“可你还是什么他妈的 **代码** 都没写。”一个程序员嚷道。“至少是没写出一句 **有用的** 代码，你是在给个压根不存在的玩具系统编驱动程序——”

“好吧，”Harold说道。他转向Foley。“给我三架和阿尔忒弥斯号上一样的同型号投弹用无人机。不过拜托上面就别安装核弹头了，我觉得这对测试来说无关紧要。我们明天就可以用一架试试。”

人们盯着Harold，他说道，“现在，我打算去活动活动手脚，在睡觉前去呼吸点新鲜空气。周边有没有能让我散步的地方？”

太阳在徐徐西沉，隐没在青色的群山之后，John脑袋里懒洋洋地将此地的可能地址缩小到犹他和内华达两州之中。Harold驻足站定，注视着夕阳，John也同样停了下来。Hersh在栅栏的另一侧，大概有二十个人在场地上巡逻，其中大多数人都在偷偷看着Harold，目光充满期待。

这种事就算在这个地方也保密不了，哪怕是做这种工作的人也不行。有个突然冒出的神秘黑客，被一位高级政府官员陪着进到这个要有非法侵入他们就得拼死保卫的地方？不用天才的智商就能想明白这事儿肯定和解决彗星有关。这里的人都很优秀，肯定尽忠职守，但是他们都有希望能活下去的家人朋友。

Harold像一只龟一样缩了缩脖子，这是一个防御性的姿态。“要不然我们还是回去吧。”他说道。而John尽他所能，一路上以他的身体挡在Harold和那些围观者之间。

直到John关上了门，合上了窗帘，将天空中燃烧般的夕阳光辉完全屏蔽在外后，Harold都保持着背对着窗户站在屋子里的姿势。“请保障我们的隐私？”John说道，转向Harold。

“机器现在已经收到了，”Harold答道。“John，那些人都会被灭口么？”

“估计在栅栏外执勤的没事，”John说道。“他们没有什么泄密可能，也不知道具体的情况，只听到了流言。不过在机房盯着我们的那几个家伙——”他耸了耸肩，“会的，我敢打赌。”

Harold闭上了眼睛，面容紧绷，神色痛苦。

“如果这么说能让你好受一点的话，Foley要让他们干掉你，那些人也会执行的。”John说道。

“我不觉得好受。”Harold厉声说。“John，拜托你——”

“不，”John说道。“ **不行** 。我不会走的。”

Harold住口不言，转身摘掉了领带，脱掉了衬衫和鞋袜。他又平躺到了床上。John一盏盏地关了灯。最后一盏灯熄灭后，Harold开口了，低沉的声音从黑暗中飘来，“你不上床么？”

“这就来，”John答道，声音与对方一样轻柔，饱含感激。他们两人还没谈过早上的事情，这天清晨，他们相拥着醒来，发现两人的手紧贴着对方赤裸的皮肤，两人的呼吸交错缠绵。

John把衬衫的扣子解到足够他将其从头上脱下来的地方，然后直接把它脱到了地板上，随后上了床。Harold短促而绝望地吸了口气，转过来抱住John。

 

#

上午的时候，无人机在前三个小时里在他们面前一动不动，Foley变得越来越不耐烦，Harold则眼皮都没抬一下。然后，无人机突然启动了，开始歪歪扭扭地绕着场地转圈。又过了一个小时，无人机的飞行路线已经变成了完美的圆周运动，还能急转一百八十度掉头。

“行了，”Harold说道。“我要继续工作了。”

他又写了七个小时的代码，随即让机器自己去整合处理。结束后直接领着John回了他们的屋子，他们刚踏入房间，便开始疯狂接吻。Harold在John的怀中颤抖不已，泪水从他的脸颊滑落。

所以他接下来的话一点也不让人吃惊，“全都完成了。我明天早上会再确认一次，但我不需要再做第三轮测试了。”

“好啊，”John说道。他把头枕在Harold的胸膛上，Harold轻抚着他的头发。他能感受到Harold的心在他的面颊下规律地跳着。眼下，John只能闭着眼睛，压抑着心中的难受。

“你向我保证你绝不会束手就擒，”Harold开口。“就算我还活着也不行。你一定要保证，John，你能发誓，无论如何——”

“好。”John说道。

“你 **保证** ？”Harold说道。“John，我所造的这——如果他们能完全控制了机器，你都没法想象他们会——”

“我想象的到，”John答道。“我保证。”

Harold不出声了。他的手一下下轻抚着John的头发，越来越慢，直到他进入了梦乡。John试着让自己去想一下纽约，那个有着几百万人口，大街上人流涌动的城市，那里的人都渴望能幸存下来。可那么想太宏观虚幻了。他又去想象Carter在街头巡逻的警车里神色坚定的样子；她的儿子在图书馆里和Vasquez的几个孩子一起玩的时候，告诉他们别害怕时的样子。还有Fusco，Leon，Monica和她的姨妈以及所有他能回想起来的面孔的样子。

还是不管用。Harold的手已经不动了，从John的头发上滑落了下来，由于陷于熟睡而显得软绵绵的。John悄悄从床上翻身下来，拿着一个枕头进了浴室，把头埋在枕头里面全身蜷成一团，他如受伤的兽类一样啜泣着，为了到早上他能强迫自己不去食言。

 

#

在清晨第一缕微弱的光线从厚厚的窗帘中透进来的时刻，John睁开了眼睛，Harold已经醒了，静静地躺着，盯着天花板，深吸一口气后又缓缓地叹了出来，向John看过来时，他的目光柔和而无畏。Harold俯身过来亲吻他。John回吻他，随后二人静静相拥。

场地上，三架无人机不停地起飞、盘旋、降落，在空中交汇编织如一曲繁复的舞蹈。Harold对此点了点头，就又进到了建筑里。John不用回头也知道Foley给Hersh使了个眼色。所有人都跟着进去了，从那阴森充斥着非人类感觉的过道之往里走，John试图让自己什么都不要想，纯粹把自己当作一把武器、一件工具。随即他们便进入了那间机房，Harold坐下来，把双手放在键盘上。“运行全盘系统诊断，确认新命令组。”

“新命令组已激活。”机器答道。John深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐了出来。他能从机箱的反光中看见站在四步以外的Hersh的反应。这个距离用剃须刀片可以拦住他，用金属丝拦不住。

然后就听到机器的声音响起：“X2013E2。”Harold猛地停住了，说道：“什么？”

“这是什么意思？”Foley尖锐地问道。

“Roth彗星的官方正式名称，”Harold说道。他的手指已经开始在键盘上飞舞起来。“机器的意思是威胁还没有解除。可是新系统已经生效了，那问题出在——”

“数据分析参照系内容不足。”机器说道。

“这样啊，那就更新参照系。”Harold说道，蹙起了眉毛。“你能控制设备仪表——”

“有用户干预，”机器说道，屏幕上弹出了几十个就在他们眼皮下还不断更新着代码的窗口。“需要管理员实地解决。”

“那些代码都是干什么的？”Foley问道。“谁在那编程呢？”

“是肯尼迪航天中心的工作团队。”Harold有点心不在焉，双眼紧紧盯着显示屏。

“他们现在做的事情对机器控制阿尔忒弥斯号有影响？”Foley说道。

Harold没有回答。他依然在盯着屏幕，可John突然意识到，他不是在看那些代码，他是在看屏幕一角的黑色终端窗口，那部分光滑的屏幕反射着John的面容。他们的目光在那里相遇。Harold随即移开了视线，开口道：“简单来讲，这种说法没错。”

“你能处理么？”Foley问道。

“在这儿不行。”Harold说道。

 

#

他们直接去了机场。John没能争取到和Harold单独相处的机会。

Foley在整个飞行过程中都在用电话和太空署的某个高层争辩着什么。而Hersh一路基本上都在眼都不眨一下地盯着他们。John没有去伸手碰过Harold，或者试图用膝盖擦过Harold的腿，他唯一能做的是坐在他的身旁，勉强自己不要心怀希冀，以为还能逃走。Harold也没有说话。他途中的大部分时间在用一个笔记本电脑设计运行一个巨大而精密的三维图像模型，它悬浮在太空的背景上，形状奇异，其顶部标示着 **阿尔忒弥斯号模拟器** 。

在飞机停落点和开足了冷气正等着他们的车间的二十步距离里，他们就体验到了奥兰多城（佛罗里达州中部城市）潮湿闷热的天气。然而就在这种情况下，机场高速上仍堵满了各式各样的私家车、出租车和满载着游客的大巴。John看到写着迪斯尼乐园，环球影院和海底世界的广告牌缓慢地从车窗外经过。而Harold惊讶地盯着眼下的交通状况，神情迷惑不解。

“这地方他妈到底出什么事儿了？”Foley质问道，声音中带着锋芒。

“抱歉，阁下。”司机通过车内对讲机答道。“这儿的游乐园已经对带着孩子的家庭免费开放了。”

车又开了几步。身旁一辆SUV里的三个小孩子正费力地从窗户里往他们的车里看，小手和面庞都在玻璃上压扁了。

“借用一下你的手机，谢谢。”Harold开口。

Foley看了他一眼。“我不确定——”

“我不准备把我们所剩无几的时间中的七个小时就花在堵车上，”Harold说道。“要不然让我用一下手机，要不然我就下车去找一部。”

John都没瞥他一眼，可他的内心揪紧了。Harold的口气听上去尖锐而不容置辩，像是重振起了精神。过了一会儿，Foley把手机递了给他。Harold把手机凑到了脸旁，开口道：“你能听到我说话么？”

手机响了一下。“可以，我听得见你说话。”一个电子合成的声音从扬声器中传来，Foley呆住了。

“我们需要一架直升机，”Harold说道。“用我的账户付款。”

“300米后，下车向右前方步行。”手机中的声音答道。

车又花了十五分钟才蜗行了这么远，随后手机滴滴响了一下，Harold就开了门直接下到了高速公路中央，其他人也尾随着他下了车。路上的车流往前挪的速度极慢，让他们可以从容地步行穿过四条车道，走到路基之外，又穿过了一丛狭窄的树林，在他们面前出现了一条通往机场的双车道辅路，路上基本上没有车，而直升机螺旋桨的震颤轰鸣已经传近了。Foley打量着Harold，表情一半恼怒一半纠结。

他们只飞了不到一个小时就到了卡纳维拉尔角。斜阳下，直升飞机降落到了空旷而漫长的航天飞机起落道上，好几辆警车已经在前面等着他们了，Foley征用了警车，让一名士兵到前面开车，而让Hersh与Harold和John一起坐到后座上，自己坐进了副驾驶位。护送他们的还有两名与警察们一起走的士兵。John觉得目前的成功率高多了，他估摸着这样就行了。虽然他很可能还是应付不过来Hersh——如果想让Harold和他两人都逃出去的话，但是至少，他有可能让Harold有机会逃走。或者说，有可能能强迫Harold一人逃走。

他们开向基地主楼。Foley打的几个电话让他们能够通行穿过警戒线以及周围层层叠叠的媒体记者，到处都是巨大的摄像机，各种照相机的闪光灯打到了警车里，在Harold往外扫视的时候，他的眼镜上折射出一片如白色焰火般的光芒。随后，他们便走过了停车场，进入到巨大的航天综合中心之中。里面的特工们突然冒出来，Foley与他们都怀疑彼此的身份。最后，他们步入了庞大的指挥中心，一名削肩、矮个、一副军人仪态的黑人男性出现在所有人面前，他看上去三天没刮过胡子了，只穿了件衬衫，领带松松垮垮地系在身上，然后冲着Foley就来了。“这是个 **玩笑** 吗？”

“Bolden将军。”Foley开口道。

“你是个 **律师** ！”Bolden几乎喷了Foley一脸。“你打算怎么着，准备 **起诉** 这颗彗星么？你知道我因为你这种愚蠢的争权夺利已经生生浪费了六个小时——”

Foley把Bolden拖进了后面一个竖着玻璃墙能隔音的办公室里。不过从他们绷得越来越紧的脸色和脖子上凸起的青筋来看，两个人的谈话没达成什么共识。

指挥中心内部地势从他们身处的地方层层下倾，如同一间阶梯教室，里面有将近三百人聚成一个个小组，坐在他们的电脑面前，要不然在疯狂的编程，要不然就是在疯狂地互相争论着。John相当确定，他听出来了角落里有一个中国人的工作组，而靠近最前面的地方有个俄罗斯的。John和Hersh交换了个眼神，快速扫了一眼安保组成：屋子的四个出口各有两名安保人员。把那几个人打倒后，估计那些程序员不会冲过来拦住他们俩……

“不好意思，我要坐一下，”Harold开口道，他一瘸一拐地——动作幅度明显比平时显著——走到后排的一张空椅子处坐下，椅子前面有一台工作站和三张显示屏，屏幕都是关着的，上面一片漆黑。

John随着他移过去，站近了，从一边用身体挡住能看到Harold手上操作的视线，Hersh挡住另一边。Harold把他从Foley那里拿到的手机放到桌面上，轻声说了句：“密码。”

一条有着一长串字符的短信被发了过来，Harold按照内容输入。屏幕解锁了。最左面的一张上显示出了整个屋子的座位图，每个座位以彩色的方块标识出来，旁边注着名字。Harold看着图，考虑了一会，随后对着手机说道：“把这里所有人加入到IFT任务库程序开发人员列表里。”

他在中间那张屏幕上开启了一个终端窗口，然后往里敲进去十几行长长的主要由辅音字母和特殊符号组成的字符串，突然间，一个IFT的图标从屏幕上跳了出来，然后隐没下去，打开了一个全屏程序。程序中左面显示出一张姓名清单，右边的部分则是那个他在飞机上就开始建立的三维图像模型，模型由许许多多的圆、三角和各种巨大的多边形组成。

Harold接下来开始把每个图形和一两个程序开发员的名字用线连起来。这花了他二十分钟——Foley和Bolden还在后面那间屋子里争论着，可能还有人在会议电话中另一端也参加了争论——随后Harold拿起手机，站了起来。

他一瘸一拐地走到了大厅的最底层。几个程序员在他从身边经过的时候扫了他一眼，负责安保的士兵们互相迷惑地看了看彼此，不过没人过去拦他。Harold最终站到了最前面那张低矮的讲台面前。他敲了敲台上的麦克风，然后开口道：“对不起，诸位，很抱歉我要打断一下，请停止你们手中的工作。”

大多数程序员停下来，抬头瞪着他。“接下来，你们将接收到新的任务，”Harold说道，“你们目前所写的程序会被保存后关闭。 **阿尔忒弥斯号** 的运行系统——”他瞥了眼手机。“从现在开始停止运行。”

“你他妈是什么东西？”大厅中间的某个家伙大喊到，抗议声一片片响起，所有的屏幕上的内容都被清得干干净净，随即被重新载入，大厅里屏幕闪成一片。

“你开什么玩笑？”第一排的另一个家伙冲他大吼。“我正在——”

“——对旋转带控制系统进行调整以扩大核弹可发射角度，”Harold说道。“是的，Mr. Eckerson，我很清楚。然而，调整核弹发射角度最多能对任务总体增加不超过十万分之三的成功率，而且不管怎么说，你在第二次发射窗口到来之前都完成不了，也没时间稳定调试。而到那个时候，我们已经能成功偏转彗星了。”

他的话音无比自信，口气实事求是，大厅里所有人现在都在盯着他，瞠目结舌，手上不动了。Harold又低头看了眼手机。“发布任务。”

一些人站直了身子，开始交头接耳，还有的人看着屏幕，皱起了眉，然后，一个坐在第三排的金发白种人叫了出声：“嘿，这他妈怎么回事，整的跟老学校IFT似的？”

Bolden正从后面的房间里往外走，看上去火冒三丈，Foley紧紧跟着他；另一个坐在第五排，有着长长黑发的女人突然间说道：“这 **就是** IFT。这是个IFT的高级任务，发布者用的是Nathan Ingram的PGP密钥。”

一个第九排靠近过道的男人站了起来。“我操，你是那个Ingram的背后灵。”他脱口而出，声音洪亮，整个大厅静了一下，交谈声降低成了窃窃私语，随即噪音开始汹涌发酵，转瞬之间大厅里一半人都在朝Harold提问，Bolden在台阶顶端停了下来，表情震惊。

“行了。”Harold说道，他提高了音量，打断道：“你们现在应该已经都收到了任务。而我会在我的电脑前监控编程和汇总过程。如果你们遇到了困难，可以向我在线咨询：我在EF网#451频道上。”

他从讲台后走下来，又一瘸一拐地走回到大厅的上层。Bolden在最高层台阶上堵住他。“我不知道你他妈到底是——”

“你不知道？”Harold说道，站在低一层的台阶上往上看。

Bolden不说话了，望着他。他好长一段时间一言不发。“我从不相信阴谋论。”他终于开口道。

“大多数人也不相信。”Harold说道。“这对那些为数罕见的真正阴谋家来说特别有利。我从始至终不喜欢成为万众瞩目的对象，Mr. Bolden。”

Bolden不情愿地踌躇了起来，看上去半信半疑。Harold说道：“将军，我向我们这种粗暴干涉的手法表示道歉。可我向你保证，如果不是万不得已，我是绝不会这么做的。请允许我们开始工作吧。”

Foley显得与John一样迷惑不解，他落在后面，正在低声与Hersh交谈。而等到Harold坐回他借来的椅子上时，John靠了过去，低声问道：“Ingram的背后灵？”

“用Google搜一下。”Harold说道，嘴角往上僵硬地一扯，却毫无笑意。他的电脑桌面上已经开了十四个窗口。“哦，还有这个给你。”他把手机递给John。“到大厅里转转，交交朋友。跟那些人说如果他们的政府高层想要问我目前的情况是怎么回事的话，他们可以通过你来预约安排。”

John点头同意了，开始在屋子里四面游逛，时不时瞄两眼屏幕，显得像是在确认大家是不是都在干活。他和差不多每个国家的工作组都轻声聊了两句。有俄罗斯的、中国的、日本的、英国的、瑞典的和芬兰的。“他真是那个Ingram的背后灵吗？”一个芬兰工作组的成员低声质问道，他以一种几乎可以被称之为饥渴的凶狠眼神盯着Harold，这种眼神与John在机器所在的基地机房里的那些人眼中看到的一模一样。

“你自己问他吧。”John答道。不过当他转完了一圈，回到Harold身边后，他真在手机上用Google搜了一下。点击率最高的那条是在Ingram的维基页面下的一个副标题： **Ingram** **的背后灵，充满争议** 。

“1998年4月1日，以愚人节玩笑的形式，与微软公司匹敌的IFT公司中的某些程序员发布了一本白皮书报告，报告中列出了Ingram那充斥着各种商务活动和社交活动而忙碌无比的日程表（其中包括他所能被记录到的在那些活动中摄入的酒精含量），并将其与他在同样时间内所写出的代码行数相对比，宣称可以证明Ingram在他所剩下的时间里，根本不可能写完这么多代码，哪怕他每天只睡五个小时也不可能。

白皮书还调查到了Ingram在麻省理工时的平庸表现，举例将他在大学时所编的程序与在IFT时所编的程序进行了一次详细对比，认为两者不可能为同一人所完成。白皮书中最后猜测的结论是，Ingram在麻省理工的最后一年里，发现了一盏有魔法精灵的魔灯，是精灵给他写出了巨量的天才代码，而他自己一点程序都没编。

这份白皮书报告在当时的互联网技术圈里被广泛传播分享。虽然说绝大多数圈内人认为这只是个笑话，也有不少人憎恨Ingram的成功和他的天赋[来源请求]，几名著名软件工程师和系统管理员[43]以专业角度认为这份白皮书可信度非常高。其中有的人只是出于搞笑而如此宣称，而其他人则直白地指出Ingram麾下 **肯定是有** 一名或者不止一名程序员给他编出了那些被他据为己有的程序。[44]

争议越传越广，《新闻周刊》杂志因此做了一个短篇报道。当Ingram被问到自己对此如何评价时，他只是大笑了起来，道：“没错啊，我还把那个精灵藏在了一个瓶子里呢，只有特别重要的时候才让他出来。”他没有理会那些严肃正经的指责疑问。[45]

2001年，争议又开始进一步深化了，这源于IFT公司从那时起突然而又彻底地减少了他们产品数量。虽然说Ingram直到其2010年去世之前仍一直担任着公司领导，IFT公司也再没有达到过他们在八十年代和九十年代所达到的高度[来源请求]，很多人认为Ingram“失去了他的精灵”，或者更严肃的说法是Ingram那可能存在的合作者与之分了手。有人[具体不明]甚至推断称，以前后时间来看，那名合作者或许丧生于911袭击。”

然而，当John翻到维基页面的下一页时，他点开了一个条目，上面写着 **此部分内容载有实时事件，信息可能随事件发展随时更新** 。下面是一张模糊的照片，画面上的Harold正从讲台上往下走，照片下标注为 **不明人物** ，还显示出一段新的内容。

“在Roth彗星危机之际，一名出人意料出现在肯尼迪航天中心的男子加入到了国际联合偏转彗星行动当中。几名曾在IFT工作过的程序员认出了他的编程风格，并指认他为Ingram的背后灵。该男子既不承认也没有否认这个说法。[50]

John再次刷新页面的时候，那张照片已经被替换成了Harold在联合遗产保险公司网站上的一张正式的带着微笑的头像，图下标注为 **Harold Wren** ，刚才的一段内容也被扩展成了三段。

“在Roth彗星危机之际，一个或名Harold Wren的男子被认为可能就是所谓的背后灵。[46]Wren为Nathan Ingram在麻省理工的同学[47]，他出人意料地出现在了肯尼迪航天中心里，加入到国际联合偏转彗星行动当中。[48]

他领导起了全部编程工作，并且使用了上文所提到过的IFT任务管理器，那是当年IFT公司最兴旺发达时所使用的用于给团队成员分配编程任务的软件。[49]几名曾在IFT工作过的程序员认出了任务风格，并指认Mr. Wren为Ingram的背后灵。Mr. Wren既不承认也没有否认这个说法。[50]

Mr. Wren目前是联合遗产保险公司[51]的一名保险业务推销员，该公司为Altair Technology Group公司的全资子公司。而Altair Technology Group公司则是一家还拥有IFT公司半数股权的私人风投公司。[52] Altair Technology Group公司的所有人目前不明，不过有人认为其为一家Mr. Wren个人所有的控股公司。[45][有争议]”

Ingram的背后灵以及Harold Wren成了Twitter上的热门话题，而Harold的面容已经上了CNN的首页。John四下打量了下整间大厅，大厅里有300名程序员，而且还都连着网，谁都有可能正在和别人讲这个故事，而且至少其中的几十人已经讲过了。

John的手机响了。是纽约时报打进来的。

他接下来半个小时里都在跟各式各样的记者在讲：“Mr. Wren无可奉告。”直到一个人这样说道：“你好，我是得梅因记录报的Annemarie Lotts。我不知道该怎么说，因为其实我在艾奥瓦福尔斯城的时候跟Harold一起读过书，所以我知道他的真名是Harold Gale——”John心中一震，既欢喜又不满： **我不用去查了** 。她继续道：“我觉得肯定很快就有人能查出这个来，可我不想成为第一个给他和他家人带来麻烦——”

“稍等一下，”John说道。Harold抬起头，打量了他一眼，挑起一条眉毛。“还记得高中的Annemarie Lotts吗？”John对他说道。

Harold眨了眨眼睛。“天啊。”

“她想知道你愿不愿意让她公布你的真名。”John说道。

“好吧，现在这种情况下，我想煽动罪的指控已经不重要了。”Harold说道。“告诉她可以，我今天晚上晚些时间会给她打电话。”

“你愿意？”John狐疑地问道。

Harold又去盯着屏幕了，双唇抿得紧紧的。他的手稍微动了一下，勉强算个手势。“在五年级的时候，我忘带午餐那次，她把她的午餐分给我一起吃。到时候肯定要接受人的采访，她采访也是一样的。”

“我不知道你 **想要** 接受采访。”John说道。“Harold，我们到底为什么过来？”

Harold没有抬头。“我觉得政府官员马上就要开始打电话过来了。”他说道。他在电脑上打开了一个新窗口，又运行了几个命令符，John的手机震动起来，一条短信出现了：917-555-2527。“这个号码只给那些能代表高层说话的人，跟他们说我过几个小时之后有空。到了那个时候，我们就会把这个号码变成留言状态，再给他们直接用那个号回电话。”

等到John电话已经接不过来了之后，两人把手机改成了留言状态。而截至到那时为止，John已经接到了来自四名参议员、两名将军、七名各国总理和白宫办公厅主任的高级助理的电话。

Harold则主要将时间用于应付其他程序员的问题。许多人都过来问过，有些人充满挑衅。第一排一个愤怒的家伙大踏步冲过来，指着Harold交给他的部分结构抱怨不已。不过当Harold点出来一张示意图和六大块项目的其他组成部分，向他指出他那部分与其他人的任务能如何组合起来之后，那个家伙瞪大了眼睛，住了嘴，二话不说地回了座位。

还有几个像那个家伙那样的，不过对付完这些人之后，就是细水长流的各种技术性提问了。Harold大部分都能当场解决完毕，只有几个人的问题能让他稍想片刻，说一句：“嗯，值得考虑，”然后再通知大厅里另两三个人到他的工作站旁边共同讨论，每个这样的问题大概花去十五分钟，然后Harold打一个电话，调整一下示意图，就让这些人回去继续工作了。

几个小时之前，大厅底端那头的大屏幕启动了，上面显示出了一个粗略的阿尔忒弥斯号和飞驰的彗星的整体模拟动画视频。屏幕下方有两个百分比进度条：第一个写着32%，第二个写着58%。当时所有人都往屏幕方向看去，而Harold对着他电脑上的麦克风开了口，声音在大厅里回荡。“这两个百分比进度条显示的是，在余下的两次发射窗口时进行偏转彗星任务的成功率，是通过一万次模拟运算得出的结果。你们都可以看到，最后一次发射窗口的成功率高一些，其中区别在于到第三次的时候我们可以加入一些在第二次尝试中所应该能得到的数据信息。”

在他的句子说完之前，第一个百分比进度条的读数上升到了33%。

从那一刻起，两个进度条的读数都在缓慢往上攀升。目前已经升到了39%和68%，模拟动画视频的成像质量越来越清晰，而整个大厅里的人都被Harold折服了。那种悬在这个地方的阴沉压抑而绝望的感觉被一扫而空，所有人都在拼命工作，却不再有那种沮丧沉重的感觉。Harold接下来开始吩咐一些人回去睡个觉，洗一下澡，刮个胡子。有人试图抗议来着，而Harold只是瞪着那样的人，直到他们离开为止。甚至连Bolden也回办公室去沙发上躺了几个小时，显然这是他这几天来第一次离开这间大厅。

John首先给白宫打了电话，以便使他们能在背后支持Harold，这一点让那边忙了好久。然而这间大厅之外的世界里，人们对此的观点出现了很大的分歧，新闻媒体强烈要求披露更多相关信息，而且对政府允许Harold如此粗暴地干涉到这件事情里来表示了猛烈的抨击。Annemarie Lotts已经公开了Harold的真名，而一个退休的FBI探员在CNN上接受采访时表示Harold在少年时期就黑进过ARPANET，目前仍面临多项联邦指控。Harold家的房子被新闻直升机和执法机关人员所包围，而他本人就扫了一眼《纽约时报》的网站，然后就坚决不再看了。

Harold将第一个电话号码设为留言状态后没几分钟后，新的号码就接到了来电。电话来自白宫，是由白宫办公厅主任的秘书拨过来的。“John，”她说道，“我是Eleanor。请让Mr. Gale立刻接电话。”

“稍等片刻。”John说道，望向Harold。“不管你怎么是打算的，我希望你已经做好了准备。”

Harold看了过来。John递出电话。“是白宫打来的。我相信那边会是白宫办公厅主任要说话。”

“他可以去跟你谈。”Harold说道。

John瞪着他。Harold对他眨了眨眼。John在头脑里耸了耸肩，然后把电话放到了耳边。“Eleanor，你的上司如果愿意的话可以直接跟我谈。Mr. Gale现在不能受到干扰。”

她犹豫不决。“我觉得不——”

“你真想打断他现在的工作，就为了让他回答那些我可以替他答的问题么？”John说道，这句话让电话另一头的人换成了怒气冲冲、对此半信半疑的McDonough。

“也许我得先把这话说清楚：你和你的老板目前还没因为黑进NASA数据系统而给扔进最高戒备级别的监狱的唯一原因——”

“就是他正在忙着拯救这个世界？”John冷淡地说道。他都能想象出来McDonough在磨牙。“阁下，您为什么不直接问我您想知道的内容，而我尽我所能来回答您的问题。”

“我想知道 **答案** 。”McDonough厉声道。“第一条，你的老板到底是什么人？”

JONH捂住话筒，望向Harold。“我需要瞒下来多少内容？”

“只有机器。”Harold说道。

John转身对电话开口道：“Harold Gale，也叫Harold Wren。”他说道，“他拥有IFT的一半股权，那些程序是他编写——”

“你的意思是说那个Ingram的背后灵的故事——”

“是真的。”John说道。“他身价估计有650亿美元，而且他神志清醒。我觉得这足以说明问题。”

“那你又究竟是什么人？”McDonough问道。

“John Harrison Stracey，又名John Reese。原一级军士长，先后服役于第一特种部队、三角洲特种部队和CIA。”John的嘴角扭曲了一下。“我在2010年退役了。”

McDonough没出声，但John可以听到一阵低语，估计是他让人去核实这些信息了。随后他继续通话道：“那么，Mr. Stracey——”

“如果您不介意的话，还是叫我Reese吧，”John说道。“我比较习惯这个名字。”

“好吧，Reese，”McDonough开口道。“我们要弄明白他到底在干什么？”

“召开一次电话会议，”Harold在他的座位上说道，依然在敲着键盘。

“什么？”John说道，一边捂住了话筒。

“总统，还有他们想邀请的所有世界上的领导人，一个小时之后开始，”Harold说道。“跟他们说我可以解释一遍，而不想解释二十遍。”

McDonough不喜欢这个主意，但是他认了。一个小时之后，Harold走进了大厅后的那间大型会议室，然后让机器打开联线。房间里有十几张大屏幕，屏幕上瞬间显示出了各国总统、总理焦虑紧张的面容，他们都被手下紧紧包围着。这些人在屏幕亮起开始显示画面的时候都吃了一惊，也很迷惑。

Harold没给他们思索的时间。“请诸位原谅，我不想长篇大论，”他说道。“我们仍有很多工作需要完成。你们都能看到百分比进度条。”屏幕上第二次发射窗口的成功率已经达到了44%，而第三次的达到了73%。“等第二次发射窗口成功率升至99.6%的时候，我们的任务就完成了。那大概距现在还有两天多一点的时间。到那个时候，离第二次发射窗口还有一整天，所以时间是来得及的。”

他举起一只手，制止了几个想要发言的人，即使实际上线路中并没有传出那些人的声音。“不好意思，”他说道。“我知道你们的怀疑是合乎情理的。你们都不知道我是什么人。然而坦白地讲，你们也没什么可输的。第一次发射证明了你们尽最大努力的尝试也没起作用。而如果我所做的这些到了第二次发射窗口时没有成功，你们完全可以把我从窗户外扔出去，而还有第三次发射窗口可供尝试。不过我向你们保证，如果我对我的做法没有足够的信心的话，我有比现在舒服多了的方式去享受人生中的最后时光。”

“我明白你们还都肩负着安抚民众，保持社会稳定的责任。”他转过身来，指了指John。“Mr. Reese能在任何时候都与我联系上。如果你们需要给公众一个解释，请不用客气，直接联系他就可以。当应该是明天，第二次发射窗口成功率达到80%的时候，我会再休息一个小时。总统阁下，我愿意遵从您的意愿来安排那个小时要做什么。”

接下来的一个小时，Harold都在回答这些人的疑问。疑问都指向一点：你到底在干什么？

“用最简单的话来说，我给阿尔忒弥斯号上的各式各样的、勉强拼凑在一起从而操控着飞船的控制系统架构了一个总控制器。”Harold说道。“而现在我们所做的则是用已知数据建立一个彗星的模型，这样可以让我们知道总控制器具体该怎样操作。”

他又接着讲了一阵，不过鉴于听众中根本没有一个拥有足够的计算机领域知识能稍微听懂点Harold到底在做什么的人， 而John又能分辨出来Harold的解释完全绕开了可能涉及机器的地方，那些人基本上还是接受了这个解释。不管怎么说，这种做法卓有成效，他们因此而认定Harold知道他在做什么，也让这些人自我感觉已经掌控了事态的发展。

电话会议结束后，McDonough立刻给John打来了电话。“在他下次的休息时间，我们要安排他上CNN和Anderson Cooper做一个访谈，”他说道。“我们得让民众听一下他的解释，对他有点印象。”

John看着Harold，他伫立了一会，嘴唇的弧度狠狠地弯了下去，最终点了点头，随即走出了会议室，回去继续编程。

“可以。”John对McDonough说道。

“你还有什么需求的话，可以直接跟我说。”

“说实话，”John说道。“我还真有。我对这里的安保不太满意。没有冒犯您的意思，阁下，而且从最后的效果上来讲倒是正好了，可实际上在真正下达了批准命令之前，我们当时就 **不应该** 能走进这个指挥中心，更何况干点什么了。”

“这他妈倒是真的。”McDonough说道。“我以为Foley在管着这方面的事情呢。”

“我相信Foley检察官已经尽力了，”John说道，“不过我的标准可能和他不太一样。”他让这句话沉淀了一会儿。“我明白会有一定的职权冲突，”他补充道，“可为了节约时间，我觉得应该绕过这些东西。没有理由不让Mr. Wren身边有一支私人保镖队，对不对？”

“私人保镖队？”McDonough提起了警惕。

“或许这个保镖队伍碰巧是由一些光荣退伍的绿色贝雷帽特种兵组成的呢，”John说道，“事实上，有很多军人退役后转行改做保镖了。”

“你心里有人选了？”McDonough问道。

“第一特种部队的Mick Ryan上尉退役后在佛罗里达州开了一家安保公司，服务内容包括给去绑架风险较高的地区旅行的高级客户提供安保，”John说道。“他只雇佣那些服役记录清白无瑕的士兵。”

“可我没法下令去花钱雇这种私家安保承包——”McDonough开口道。

“Harold可以买单，”John说道。“我只希望您能批准这个做法。”

Ryan在电话铃声响到第七下的时候接起了电话。而从电话里听上去那边正在开一个派对，背景音里传来泼水声和孩子们的尖叫声。“喂，你是哪位？”他说道。

“Ryan上尉么？”John说道，电话那边突然安静了下来。

“Stracey？”Ryan慢慢开口道。“天啊，Stracey，你这个狗娘养的。我以为你早就因为那种连人死了都不会认的秘密行动而进了棺材呢。世界末日前让你们这帮三角洲特种部队的家伙给逃出来啦？”

“我逃出来已经有一阵了。”John答道。“我想让你帮个忙。”

Ryan哼了一声。“这会儿了还有忙可帮啊，没问题。我愿意给我的犯罪记录添上那么一两笔，只要我能应付的了。”

“你看新闻了吗？”John问道。“就是卡纳维拉尔角发生的那事儿？”

“看了，就是那篇胡扯，说有个特别有才的四眼天才救世主能做到一百个那儿的人都完成不了的事儿，干掉那颗彗星？”

“我就在给那个四眼天才干活。”John说道。Ryan住了嘴。“他能做到。”

Ryan好长时间一句话没说，而John听见背景音中传来“爸爸，爸爸，你在跟谁说话？”的声音。“嘘，甜心。”他最后说道。“Stracey，你能以你绿色贝雷帽特种兵的荣誉发誓这是真的么？”

“我以荣誉发誓，”John说道。“会没事儿的。而这就是我为什么要找你，我要你带上你所有信得过的人过来，因为这事儿结束之后我有用得到你的地方。”

“天啊，你这忙可不好帮。”Ryan说道。又过了片刻，他问道：“那边能让我们进去么？”

“我打通了高层的关系，”John说道。“在Morris机场会有直升机把你们接过来。你能带上多少人？”

Ryan呼了一口气。“我家里现在就有十个，如果你不介意他们得先醒一会灌下的啤酒再说的话。”他说道。“一个小时内我能再找来十个人，如果你给我两个小时，那就能找来十五个。”

“给你一个小时，”John说道。“剩下的人我们以后再往里加。等你到了给我打电话。”

“你想要这事儿保密到什么程度？”Ryan问道。

“你告诉谁都成，”John说道。“你有本事上CNN都行。”

Ryan和他的人在三小时后抵达，给John打来了电话。John当时正在大厅底下一间被征用的办公室里，一张Harold身旁支起的行军床上小憩。他知道Hersh和另外两名Foley的手下正守在门外。John翻身滚下行军床，接起了电话，给Ryan指明方向。“那个穿着米色西装的家伙是个国安局的特工，”他说道。“他能以一敌四。”

挂了电话后，John回到了走廊中。Hersh紧盯着他，毫无笑意，严肃安静。他身上的西装已经有点皱了，可眼神依然清明。Hersh几个小时前就知道这事儿了，基本上在John开始打电话那个时候他就明白了。John冲他和另两名士兵笑了笑，道：“你们肯定都累坏了吧，从华盛顿开始就一直跟着我们。”两名士兵看了眼Hersh，随即又将目光移回John的身上，一声不吭。“我都觉得有点过意不去了。”

“我们这儿没事。”Hersh轻声说道。

“确实没事儿了，”John说道。“而我不想伤害到你们的感情。”

Hersh皱起了眉，随即猛地一回头。走廊对面的门开了，Ryan领着两列人走了进来，他们身着统一的黑色防弹衣，还端着手枪。那两名士兵僵住了，抬头看向Hersh寻求指示，同时伸手摸枪。“Hersh特工，”John愉快地说道，“这是Mick Ryan上尉，从现在起他会接手Mr. Wren的安保工作。”

Hersh好长一段时间一动不动，可他终究不是个傻瓜。他看了看John，又看了看Ryan，然后无声地转头示意那两名士兵一起离开，他们随着Hersh一起消失在走廊的另一头。

“Stracey，”Ryan说道，伸出手来。“你不声不响——就跟国安局的掐起来了——”

“我也很高兴见到你，”John说道，握了握他的手。门又开了，John回头望去，Harold出现在门口。他打量着Ryan和他的人马，朝John扬了扬眉毛。“Harold，这位是Mick Ryan，”John说道。“他和他的人会负责保护你。我要求时刻有六个人盯着。”他对Ryan说道，Ryan点了点头。

Harold礼貌地回应道：“谢谢你，Ryan先生。”随后在一路受到热情致意下，和他们一起返回了指挥大厅，期间隐晦地朝John使了个眼色。

“我从你当时让我去交的那些朋友那里得到了一点小小的帮助，”John说道。“希望你不介意这一点。”

Harold又瞥了一眼如影随形般跟着他的那六个人，Ryan本人领着剩下的人到楼里布点去了，他们在安排撤离路线，同时对休息区进行安保。Harold稍微做了个鬼脸。“我觉得目前这些人比他们的前任好多了。”他如此说道。

“这些人要价也很高。”John兴高采烈。

“我估计也是。”Harold干巴巴地说道。

 

#

Harold现在专心在做整合工作，就是说在把其他程序员发给他的那些部分程序组合到一起，使之形成一个整体。百分比进度条在那天夜里依然持续上升着。到第二天早上八点的时候，第二次发射窗口的成功率估计就将达到80%。这个速率让Anderson Cooper的人非常高兴，他们在欢呼声还没结束的时候就架起了摄像机。“行了。”Harold口气严峻，让一名制片助理将他引向座椅。

John站在主摄像机旁边观察着。节目开始后Harold一直保持着面无表情的姿态，无论Cooper用尽多少手段来试图软化他，他所有的回答依然很生硬，而且几乎全用的是单音节词。对于煽动罪的指控，Cooper得到的全部回答则是：“我不认为我在青少年时期可能有过的言行不检与目前的情况有多少相关之处，而我十分确定若有律师的话会建议我在此问题上一言不发。”就算Cooper专门为此整整停了三秒，营造出了一种让人相当难受的沉默氛围也没起什么作用。John当时就知道，这么做只会让Cooper在这场懦夫博弈中输的彻头彻尾。

不过Cooper随即扳回一局。他说道：“Mr. Wren，我自己显然不是个计算机科学家，所以请原谅我们觉得最好请一名专家来对你进行一些提问，这样做对观众可能更好一点。”他随即转向一张工作人员推过来的大屏幕，大屏幕上显示出了Gervaise博士的面容，他面色阴郁，满脸胡茬。“Gervaise博士，您是不是能——”

“别，行了，咱们省省这套废话吧。”Gervaise直接打断他的话。他往前倾了倾身。“那么，Wren先生——不是Wren博士，对不对？”

“基本上不是吧，”Harold说道。“虽然说Nathan在那些年里得过许多荣誉博士学位，而那些学位你可以算成是我们两个共同拿到的。不过叫我Wren先生就行了。”

“那好，”Gervaise说道。“我想请问一下，政府的人是怎么说服你参与现在这摊狗屎计划的，你又是怎么还真让那边的人信了这套了？他们是不是给你在某个大型地下掩体里留了个位子，还是怎么着？”

Harold叹了口气。“Gervaise博士，我尊重你的资历，也不想谴责你首先尝试对阿尔忒弥斯号计划的成功率进行歪曲否定这种做法。不过我可以向你保证，我不会因为任何诱惑而加入一个表面工程的。明确的讲，我现在身处此地的唯一原因就是为了避免人类文明的灭亡。

Gervaise微笑了一下，可这笑容中一点笑意都没有。“所以说你是真心实意地在这宣称，两个星期里，你就造出了一个能彻底控制住了各种毫无关联的五花八门的组件以及核武器的综合控制系统，而且操作精度能达到满足——”

“不，当然不是，”Harold打断他的话。Gervaise张口结舌。“那么说就太可笑了。一年都不够的。”

“稍等一下，”Anderson Cooper开口道，可Gervaise抢了先：“那到底——”

“我在过去十年里一直在开发一种——”Harold停顿了一下，在空中挥了挥手。“我还没有命名，不过可以暂且称之为管家系统。用外行也能听懂的语言来描述的话，我想要建造的是一个能让人将所有的电器——只要是使用微处理器运行的电器，手机到冰箱都可以——综合到一起的系统，这个系统能够据此建立一个虚拟机，让这些设备联动起来，让人可以以此发挥它们的最大功效。”

Cooper看起来并没有听懂，虽然Harold已经是用了他认为外行能听懂的语言来在讲，然而Gervaise望着他，呆若木鸡。“当然了，这个系统的开发现在还未竟全功，”Harold补充道。“但这对我为阿尔忒弥斯号上面的那些只需要微调的系统开发出一个类似的样本来说，已经足够了。”

Gervaise的脸上几乎带了一抹病态。“你所说的这个东西，”他说道，“这个能做到你所说的这种事情的东西，是根本——是不可能实现的。如果你真做到了——”

“它会改变世界。”Harold说道。“而这就是我想达到的目标，Gervaise博士。911事件之后，Nathan和我心中就产生了这样的想法，我们已经挣到了我们这辈子都不可能花完的金钱，而却没能给世界带来任何真正具有里程碑意义的进步。所以我们决定开发这样一个工程，我们认为值得为此牺牲其他短期目标。”

Gervaise只是盯着他不转眼。Harold也凝视了他一眼，然后转身对Cooper道：“如果你想要我具体示范一下，那请给我找一台笔记本电脑，一个接口数多一点的USB集线器，随机挑几部有数据线的手机。或者你们能找到的其他差不多的小型电子产品。”

在一阵短暂的折腾之后，Harold面前出现了七部不同颜色的手机，一个Kindle电子书阅读器和一部便携摄像机。“好的，”Harold说道，把这些设备都通过USB集线器连到了笔记本电脑上。他随后启动了一个终端窗口。“这自然只是个最简单的例子，”他一边敲击键盘一边说道，“但我希望你们能看到其中所证明的理念——”

除了Kindle之外的所有设备完美地同声播放起了《一闪一闪小星星》，而Kindle屏幕上同步闪烁播放着乐曲的音符。

“见鬼的耶稣基督啊。”Gervaise开口道，他的声音随即破碎了，Gervaise把他的脸埋进了手里。

 

#

在这次节目之后，CNN得到了可以对全世界新闻机构进行现场直播的授权。乱作一团的制片助理们竖起了一组显示屏，显示着CNN在全世界各地直播的景象，世界上各个角落的画面都出现在这里，纽约时代广场、天安门广场、克里姆林宫前的红场、伦敦的特拉法加广场，画面中人群逐渐聚集起来，注视着大屏幕。百分比进度条出现在屏幕的底端，数字还在稳步上升。

等到了两天后，第二次发射窗口的成功率进度条达到99.6%的时候，这些广场上已经挤满了人群。在指挥大厅，技术人员架起了一张和屋子一样高的大屏幕，屏幕上显示着阿尔忒弥斯号上传来的画面，镜头来自各个角度，旋转不停，而逼近的彗星突然显得庞大无比。John站在Harold身边，Bolden站在他的另一边，Ryan手下的二十个人组成一道人墙，靠在他们身后的墙上。

Foley和他那些人已经不见踪影，他们在访谈节目一结束后就打包走人了。John当时看到Foley在演播室的一侧注视着访谈的进行，双臂在胸前交叉着，嘴唇皱了起来，而等到《一闪一闪小星星》的歌声响起的时候，Foley从演播室的那一段远远地瞥了John一眼。Hersh当时站在他的身边。John冲着他们微微冷笑了一下。Foley随即朝他轻点了一下头： **这轮你们赢了** ，然后转身跟Hersh说了几句话，随后就离开了演播室。

Hersh当时把他手下都召集起来了——那些见到过机器的手下——然后把他们带走了。John心情阴郁，他敢肯定那些人再也回不了家了：Foley依然不会让机器的存在暴露程度超出Harold言行中所透露的程度。而John也不会幻想他们会就此放弃抓到Harold，因为现在他们已经知道了Harold的存在，还知道他能通过机器做出什么。然而，他们却再也不能让Harold悄无声息地消失了。

现在，在第一架携弹无人机发射时间到了之后，指挥大厅陷入了绝对的寂静，里面的人时不时朝Harold的方向投来一瞥。整个行动的时间表设计得很复杂，接下来的十次发射均有两次倒计时：一次是本地时间的，第二次则有着七分十四秒的延迟，这是由于阿尔忒弥斯号与地面指挥大厅之间数据反馈延时所造成的。于是第一架携弹无人机的地面时间发射倒计时到了0：00：00的时刻后，数字就变绿了，标志着确认信号已经发出。

所有人都屏住了呼吸，而就在第二次倒计时数到0：00：00之后的那一刻，阿尔忒弥斯号上的摄像机镜头颤抖了一下，一抹喷薄而出的亮光出现在镜头边缘，随即众人目睹了携弹无人机引擎点火启动时产生的炽热的亮白色火光，导弹穿过太空，朝着大约500英里外的被崎岖不平的寒冰所覆盖的彗星表面飞驰而去。如此撞击的光芒如超新星爆炸一般明亮，而众人在看到显示屏上一片雪白时均不禁畏缩了一下。等过了几秒钟，屏幕恢复之后，第二枚和第三枚核弹头已经在发射的过程中了。

出现错误的信号在六枚导弹成功发射，还有两枚等待发射时出现，第七枚导弹的发射倒计时数到零之后，数字没有变绿而是变红了。随即数字消失，屏幕上显示出了发射失败的字样。抽气声齐齐响起。“没关系，”Harold说道，众人皆回首向他望去。“只要不超过三枚导弹发射失败，就完全在任务的可接受范围之内。系统会自动重新分配发射任务的。”

屏幕上的计时器和图像已经变了，第七枚核弹被放弃了，而发射任务清单上又增加了两枚导弹。“耶稣基督啊。”站在几排人之后的某个家伙咕哝道，语气听上去更像是在祈祷而不是咒骂。

最后三枚导弹的发射和引爆都很顺利。可在人们开始欢呼之前，屏幕突然又变成了一片空白，随即出现了一个新的倒计时，显示的时间以小时和分钟计算：旁边标注着“引擎开启”。“这是说行动失败了么？”有人喊了起来，语气不太肯定。

“不是，”Harold答道。“阿尔忒弥斯号在燃料耗尽之前会一直尾随着彗星。”他的声音平板无波。John摇了摇头，对自己遗憾地微笑了一下，他应该让Harold放个烟花之类的作为胜利宣言的。

而众人还是没有弄明白任务已经 **成功** 了这个事实。有几个人犹犹豫豫地鼓起了掌，而大多数人则开始互相交谈，向Harold和彼此间提问，房间里充斥着七种语言的对话声。

“至少彗星确实没有碎成几块。”有人说道，随后就听一个家伙用俄语大喊着什么，另一名俄罗斯工作团队中的成员开始给他翻译：“轨迹偏转了，普鲁科夫观测台已经证实了彗星运行轨迹已被偏转——”而从屋子另一端一群盯着CNN直播哈勃望远镜观测画面的人中又爆发出一声叫嚷，他们用计算机成像技术绘制出了新轨迹的曲线，轨迹曲线显示彗星将不再会撞上地球。

明悟如涟漪般在屋子里的人群中传播，从一个得到消息证实的成员中传播到另一个中。人们开始哭泣，彼此拥抱，桌子底下藏着，不想给行动蒙上阴影的的烈酒也被大家纷纷取出，尽情享用。

Bolden脸上挂着泪水转过身来。他明显是想要拥抱一下Harold，然而Harold扶着栏杆，一动不动，头微微前倾，面容没有笑意。作为妥协，Bolden伸手拍了拍Harold的肩膀。“你做到了。”他说道。“你做到了。”

“请把我从这个地方带出去。”Harold对John说道，他的声音几乎听不见了，屋内的音量已经攀升到了歇斯底里的程度，其中夹杂着香槟酒被打开的声音和人们转身向他们举杯致敬的声音。

十五分钟后，一架直升机就降落到外面的场地上等着他们了。不过把Harold成功带到直升机那里成为了John在好长一段时间以来使用最大肉体武力值的任务。要是少了另外二十人，他根本成功不了。媒体压根不在乎他们手里拿着枪，而且要是没有枪的话，就能把他们全吞了，每个记者都为想听到Harold的一个词，甚至是一个糟糕的取景角度而发狂，至于前来现场围观的普通民众就更可怕了，那些人只想 **摸一下** Harold，就像摸教堂里的圣物一样。为了冲出人群，他们展开了一场肉搏，把挡路的民众推到一边，顶着其后几百名民众的压力重量艰难前行。而这个过程中，Harold一直低着头，弓着肩。

“准备起飞！”John通过耳机朝飞行员大喊道，而此时他们距直升机还有20码左右。随后，John和Ryan联手将Harold举了起来，送到从直升机舱门口探出身子来接他们的几个人手里。机上剩下的人围着他们组成了双层的人墙，拦住尖叫疯狂的人群。随后，其中的两名机组成员和六名Harold安保团队里的人抓住了飞机的起落架，在直升飞机慢慢升起的过程中也翻进了机舱。

Harold浑身僵硬地坐在座位上，双手紧紧抓着膝盖。John挨着他坐着，他们的身体靠在一起，而这是他目前能提供给Harold的全部慰藉。Ryan和他的手下们都在用手机与他们的家人轻声通话，可就算是这些人也在不停地往Harold的方向瞥来。而飞行员一直在往他的侧后视镜里看。

不到十分钟，就有新的直升机缀到了他们的身后，机载人数比他们少得多，并且在逐步逼近，机上的摄影师举着巨大的长焦镜头探出窗外。Harold缩进了直升机的后舱内，拿起了手机。他们随即立刻得到了附近几英里外当地机场的降落许可，一架加满了油的高速私人客机正在那里等着他们，上面的机组人员充满了疑惑，之后在他们从柏油碎石跑道上冲过来就上了飞机舷梯时目瞪口呆。而那些新闻直升机却只能在机场上空盘旋，它们都被拒绝降落了。

“那个，呃，我们往哪儿飞呢？”飞行员磕磕绊绊地问道，而其余的机组成员正在做起飞前的准备。已经有直升机直接在机场外降落了，人群也开始聚集。John沿着机内通道走向Harold，此刻Harold已经坐进了一个四排后靠窗的座位里，还拉上了遮光板，正直直地望向前方。“要我说应该去个加勒比海上的什么地方，但是我估计如果我们想要离开美国领空的话可能就会受到一些阻挠。”John静静道。

“带我们去纽约吧。”Harold开口道。

John犹豫了一下。“我没法带你回图书馆了。”他真心不想把这句话说出口。

“我知道，”Harold说道。“第五大道834号楼的整个顶层房产在我名下。那栋楼的屋顶足够直升机降落。”

John点了点头，反身去通知飞行员。而等他再走回来的时候，Harold已经把座椅放平了，面朝机舱内，蜷起来睡着了。John给他盖上了一条毯子，想法遮住了他的头部。

在有机器替他们掩护的情况下——机器还把沿着东海岸的所有空中交通管制员都搞得狼狈不堪，John听到飞行员每跟那些人交涉一次，对方的怒火和挫败感就上涨一回——他们成功在抵达Westchester机场前甩掉了追踪。John记下了全体机组成员的名字和Email地址，承诺如果他们接下来不在他和Harold进城后继续跟踪的话就每人给一大笔钱。

他们进城的时候夜已经深了，按照原定的航线，飞机朝着东边的一个直升机停机坪飞去。飞行员在飞过中央公园的时候关掉了飞机上的灯火，随后他们成功地在三分钟之内完成了降落出舱等一系列行动，在引来他人注意之前登上了过来接人的直升机飞走了，除了有几个街边路过之人对着天空指指点点之外一切顺利，而那几个人的距离也远到不足以看到他们的面孔。John摇了摇头。一切只是时间问题。

Harold随身没带钥匙，屋顶的门里又有他自己建的警报系统，甚至还没联网。他们只好用绳索放下几个人，从窗户里进到他的公寓里。进去后，其他人开始工作，而Harold靠到了楼梯入口旁的墙上，身形低垂，疲惫不堪，他自从上了飞机后就再没说过话。在真正进到公寓里面之后，他沉重地一瘸一拐地绕开了所有人，进了厨房，肩膀耷拉着。

“我们会对这间公寓进行安保，也会盯着楼梯和电梯那边的状况。”Ryan在他们快速地对公寓进行了一次检查后对John说道。“但是我得告诉你，在有空彻查楼里的其他住户之前，我们保证不了这栋建筑的安全，而且我觉得如果不用直升机的话我们也没法把他带出去或者送进来。”

“我明白了。”John说道。他让Ryan继续工作去了，随后穿过客厅走到了厨房里Harold的身边，Harold正在泡一杯茶，眼睛盯着杯子里沉浸下去的茶叶包。“如果可能的话我们最好花钱让那些租客们搬走，把楼下这层也包下来。”John说道。

“当然了，你觉得行就做吧，”Harold说道，神思不属。“我想，公寓管理委员会也需要安抚一下，我用的是一个假名买的这间公寓——我的Crane的那个假名——这么做违反了跟公寓签的协议。”

“我会处理的。”John答道。

“我得——我不能去见Grace了，”Harold突然道，“对不对？”

“短时间内不行了。”John说道。在街上的每个人和世界上每家新闻媒体都在盯着每一点风吹草动的时候，不能有一个把柄出现。

Harold用力地点了一下头。“我得——我欠她一个——”他打住了，“我得给她写点东西。”

“那我们就得让Carter帮忙。”John说道。他的面容也上过太多的电视节目了，而且不管怎么样，他现在也一刻都不会离开Harold身边。

“好吧。”Harold说道。

“你去休息吧，”John说道，“我来想法让Carter过来。”

等Carter真过来的时候，新闻采访车已经在楼底下围成了两圈，要不是被一名已经心力憔悴的警察拦着的话，那些人肯定还会采取进一步的行动。John已经花了Harold一大笔钱了，他给手下的这些人都发了奖金，并且承诺如果他们继续维护Harold的隐私的话，还会发更多的钱，而且为了安全起见，Harold现在已经买下了负责公寓管理的公司。

John亲自去见了负责公寓管理公司的现任总裁，那是一位身材高大的银发女士，John下楼敲门后，她家的管家以一种颤抖的声音将她叫过来时，那位女士以一种好似John的小学一年级老师的眼神轻蔑而又有点吃惊地打量着他。她家里一片喧嚣，其中混杂着客厅里电视直播的声音—— **目前他所在位置仍然不明，不过有未证实的报道称他所乘坐的飞机已于二十五分钟前在大都会纽约降落** ——

“不好意思，不过门卫没通知我有人来找啊？”她冷淡地问道。随即冲他皱起了眉，试图分辨出他的面孔。

厨房里一个声音突然大喊道：“哦我的天啊——妈妈，奶奶，快看，他就住在 **这儿** 。”

她回过头去。“说什么呢，Allison？”

“Harold Gale！”一个挥舞着手机的女孩冲到了门口。“我们听到的那架直升机的声音，那就是他。Twitter上都传开了。”她在看见John后突然住了口，随即望着他目瞪口呆，公寓管理公司的总裁转回身来，盯住了John。

明显她全家人都到她这里来看阿尔忒弥斯号行动的直播了，而且还在成功后留了下来一起庆祝。之后John不得不握了好多次手，而那些孩子们欢欣鼓舞地给所有的朋友们发着短信。公寓管理公司的总裁本人看上去很纠结，明显是既极为不满于她家的公寓里发生了如此刺激的事情，又本能地意识到了从天而降的直升机带给这栋公寓楼的巨大价值，而且还得考虑她全家人对此的密切关注。

John有种预感，用不了几个星期，她的不满之心就会占了上风，不过眼下，她还是带着一丝不情愿地允许了他在楼下的庭院中布置起了安保，同时在服务人员进出的后门设立了一个带顶棚的通道。

Carter是骑着车来到后门的，她穿着身不起眼的蓝色工作服，名牌上的名字是 **Elisa** ，头发梳成了马尾辫，头上戴了顶蓝色的棒球帽，帽檐压得低低的。John已经随机地叫了很多次外卖，包括食物和书籍，送外卖的人在楼里出出进进过许多次，这样媒体就不至于去专门拍Carter的照片了。Ryan的手下把她放了进来，John在后门那里等着她。Carter伸手捧住他的脸，对他轻声说：“干得好。”

“是Harold做的。”他答道，然而他的喉头缩紧了，心情也无比喜悦。突然间，一切都显得真实了起来：他们救了她，救了Taylor，救了Fusco和他的孩子，他们救了Shaw、Leon、Bear还有Monica。他们也救了Vasquez一家。他们救下了全人类。

John把Carter领进公寓之时Harold起身相迎，手臂放松地垂在身侧，Harold已经睡了一觉，洗过了澡，换了一件笔挺的西装，如同穿上一身甲胄。Carter穿过屋子，朝他走了过去。“我觉得如果你想要听感谢的话，你现在就应该是在外面跟民众交流了。”她说道，“但是这回，你必须听我说了。”她贴着Harold的面颊，对他耳语了几句John听不清内容的话，然后吻了吻他的脸颊，而Harold的表情看上去像是受到了冲击，面色苍白了起来，他随后注视着地板，眼睛湿润了。

之后，Harold将他花了之前的一个小时，亲笔写在如同厚厚的羊皮纸上的一封信交给了Carter，而地板上揉皱扔掉的信纸到处都是。他用红色的火漆封好了信封。Carter把信揣进了口袋里，看了看上面写着Grace母亲家地址的纸条，记下来后又把纸条还给了Harold。

“好了。不过我走之前，我想弄明白点儿东西。”她说道。“因为我知道你 **并没有** 用过去十年开发什么手机管家系统。所以到底是怎么回事？”

“我会告诉你的，Joss，我保证，很快就会的，”Harold安静地说道。“我们还有很多要告诉你的事情呢。”

她离开后，Harold走到了挂着整齐的长长窗帘的高窗旁边站定了。John也走到了他的身边。公寓里已经安静下来了，安保人员都在大堂里。“我打算让她来继续我们对机器给出的无关号码的援救事业。”Harold说道。“我们没法——我们已经不能——”

“是啊。”John说道。他们已经好多事情都做不了了。他看向窗外，望着中央公园和周边的天际，以及底下满溢出来的城市灯火与街头路灯的光亮。Harold是这么热爱这座城市，热爱它巨大的人流量和因此而带来的对隐姓埋名的包容性，这使他可以拥有一百张不同的面孔，能够自如而不被察觉地在Grand享用一顿便宜的晚餐，或是途经华盛顿广场公园外某个报摊，亦或是在Park Slope区的某家旧书店驻足。

街上有人打出了探照灯，从这栋建筑外面扫过——这么做多半是违法的，不过目前还没人去阻止。街对面上，一架巨大的摄像机镜头在反着光，照在纽约中央公园动物园的总部大楼的某一扇窗户上，显示出一个黯淡的白色光斑。几个红红绿绿的光点在窗户上闪烁不已，很可能来自于长焦偷拍相机——John怀疑都有摄像师爬到了第五大道的树上。全世界都聚焦于此。

各家新闻机构在不断报导出Harold不同的假名：目前在Harold自己的维基页面上已经出现了十七个名字，其中一半名下都已经出现了独立的文章介绍，更新的速度比John刷新的速度都快。每家电视新闻节目都在为想找到一个哪怕和Harold只说过一句话的人而大打出手，无论是什么人，见过Harold以哪个假名出现都行。John看见Adam Saunders被三家新闻报道组一路从他的公寓追进车里，一直在说“无可奉告。”，一只手挡着脸，因为有人想到了个好主意，去查了Harold Crane名下在证券交易委员会的交易记录，查出他就是救了Tritek公司的那名投资者——而Saunders是他的经纪人。

有一盏探照灯打到了这边的窗框上，反光在Harold的脸上映照了片刻。他猛地从那光下挪开，几乎绊了一跤，随即站到了一边，浑身微微颤抖。Harold如同——被暴露在了光天化日之下，如同一根裸露在外的神经一般，他的眼睛睁大了，嘴唇半张着，好似一只被拽出了壳的龟。

“Harold，”John开口道，嗓子由于恐惧而堵了起来，他记起了Harold曾经说过的话： **你向我保证你绝不会束手就擒** 。他深吸了一口气，强迫自己继续问下去，“机器真的必须让你去NASA那里才行么？”

“不是，”Harold过了一会，开口答道。“IFT任务分配系统就是专门设计成能不用让我当面和程序员交流就可以运转的。我可以从机器服务器所在地直接远程指挥这次行动。”

John吞咽了一口口水。他其实已经很确定这一点了，但听Harold真的说出这句话的感觉还是不一样。“那你为什么要去？”他说道。他想要救出Harold，而不是说让他如同身处于一种另类的监狱之中。“你是——为了我而这么做的吗？”

Harold站得笔直。“不，John——不是，”他说道，转身面对着他。John同样望回去，心中半是害怕听到这种说法，半是想要相信他的话。“或者至少说——”Harold停顿了一下，然后清了清嗓子，孤注一掷地说道：“似乎活下来还是有意义的。”

John长长出了一口气，身体震动了一下，放松下来。他随即大步走向了Harold，拥他入怀。Harold朝他颤抖地迈出一步，投入了John的双臂之间，两人相拥无间，Harold与John的前额相抵，双手紧紧握在John的臀上。

John抬起手，轻柔地捧起了Harold的脸，用他的双手形成眼罩的形状，挡住周围投来的光亮与Harold的视线。他俯身亲吻他。Harold靠到了他的身上，闭上了眼睛。John更紧地拥着Harold，把身体移至了窗户和Harold之间。

John不知道他们接下来会做什么——等着这阵歇斯底里的浪潮过去，到Harold肯定买过的某个小岛上去，或者买下一条游艇从此生活在船上。他不知道以后会发生什么。但是此时此刻，Harold就在他的怀里，身体迅速地放松了下来，双手顺着John的背攀到他的脖颈后面，拥住了他。John一次次地吻着Harold，伸手拉下窗帘。

 

#全文完


End file.
